


Catch and Release

by torichavonne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (as in being a switch), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon, Barebacking, Collars, Disciplinary Spanking, Dom!Scott, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Past Rape, Past Relationship(s), Rape, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Spanking Kink, Strappado, Switching, Triggers, Underage Sex, Whips, kinda sorta, sub!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an abusive past with his father and Matt, Isaac goes for his first long term contract in years. His Dom is the son of the high-powered sub, Melissa McCall.</p><p>He wants to love Scott, but all he's ever gotten in return is pain and hurt.</p><p>(I don't own Teen Wolf.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pardon Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, now I've done it again. I promised myself that I wouldn't start writing anymore stories until I got at least one of the others done. Oh, but I'm a creative and stubborn person. And I regret nothing!
> 
> Anyway, this is in fact my first time writing anything involving BDSM and I'm doing my research. I want to be as accurate as I can. Enjoy!

“Excuse me,” Isaac says. His mouth is wide open and his heart is beating fast. His ears are flushed red, his body in a shiver, and his stomach doing back flips and somersaults. His head was a bit foggy from his last job and he wasn’t really sure that he heard everything right. “Can you please repeat that? I think I had something in my ears.” Erica rolled her eyes and he heard Peter snort.

“She said that you were going to be doing a long term gig,” Peter repeats. He was holding Isaac’s advance check, but refused to give it to him until he agreed. The kid was now a man. Peter had discovered him one night, bruised and broken. He was hiding in an alley from his fuming, controlling father and he was hoping that if his dad didn't kill him, let hypothermia get to his ass first. Peter just happened to come from a long night of work and took him in. It’s been over four years and Isaac was now working with him, Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes, Jackson Whittemore, and Allison Argent.  Danny and Boyd were the protector and the counselor to any subs at the agency that felt wrong or insecure. You could talk to him about anything. They were the sole Dom at the agency and he refused to use his status to control or manipulate them. They are like family and he will protect them until his final breath.

He worked in the sub agency called Sweet Submission. It’s not as sleazy as the name applies. It was actually classy and really professional. It was an escort-like club Doms could come to and look at the subs they had to offer. Usually it was old, gross men or experimenting teenagers. So, Isaac didn’t know what to expect.

“Why can’t you get Stiles or Allison on this one? Why does it have to be me?”

“Well, because they both already have long term contracts that aren’t even close to being done. Stiles has Derek and Allison is involved with Lydia. You are the only one that doesn’t have a current contract. Besides, the guy asked for you personally,” Erica smirks. That made Isaac swallow hard around the lump in his throat.

“Who is this guy and what does he want with me?” Isaac asks taking in a deep breath and letting it go hesitantly.

“He’s Melissa McCall’s boy, Scott. He just turned eighteen and he’s been officially registered as a Dom. He needs a sub to try and experiment with,” Peter answer. Ah, the McCalls. That family was high powered, even though the head of the household was the sub Melissa. Her Dom, Scott’s father Jack, was abusive and ran out on them when Scott was small. He did it out of spite, yelling and screaming that Melissa wasn’t worth shit. He said without a Dom, she would be treated like a bitch in heat and she would amount to nothing. But by the words that Times magazine published last week, he was full of shit. She made more than the average Dom and his words were just piss and vinegar. No venom to back them up.

“I taught you myself and I know you are the more experienced of the others. If you need to talk to anyone, see Boyd this tomorrow morning after breakfast or lunch,” Peter added. “I have your advance check here. He says that you can only get it if you agree. If you don’t feel comfortable, Scott says he understands.”

After a moment of contemplation, Isaac finally convinced himself that he could do this. Besides, at the very most, he would be there for no more than six months. And if was really just experimentation, maybe just four months.

“Alright, I’ll do it. You call him and tell him that I’m in. Tell him I also have ground rules too,” Isaac tells Erica. He snatches the check from Peter’s hand and looked dead at Erica, who was smirking.

“Damn, if you didn’t have the documentation, I would think you’d be a Dom,” she chuckles, turning back to the phone when she hears a sweet, but firm voice answer the phone. She was nodding and speaking firmly. Her voice showed no submission and that was normal for this service. Doms understood that they had a business to run and that there was no room for error.

“Alright, see you then. Thank you, Mrs. McCall,” Erica says sweetly before hanging up. “They’ll pick you up in two days. You will be sleeping there and not going back and forth. So, start packing your bags and remember to check in with the others and talk to Boyd. You have one hell of a time ahead of you, Babydoll.”

“Okay, night then. I’ll see you in the morning. And say goodnight to Chris for me, Peter.” Isaac calls, jogging up the stairs to his room in the agency’s dormitory.

“Nighty-night, baby boy. Can do.”

* * *

 

Isaac woke up a little earlier than he is used to. _It’s just nerves,_ he says. His skin is clammy and his body is shivering with anticipation. He was always involved in short term and one night-type subbing. He has never been collared by a Dom and he needs to keep that way.  He’s seen it first hand: When they collar their subs, Doms prefer to keep them to themselves. Adding another Dom isn’t pretty. Now, multiply that by at least 13 clients (on one night standards) on average and you have a hell of a problem. So, Isaac Lahey isn’t collared. And as far as things go, he will be that way for a while.

He believed this even though he has been proven wrong. Jackson was collared by Danny and he’s still working at the agency. He just had ground rules for them too. Nothing that will leave marks, nothing long term, and no spanking. Despite this, his work isn’t really slim. He gets a lot of Doms and pleases every one of them, before he comes back home Danny and gets reminded in the best way possible that he’s Danny’s.

But still, Isaac didn’t want to take this chance.

“Hey, pup. What’s the matter?” Boyd asks, looking up from his computer. It was after lunch and everyone went back to work. Allison and Stiles visited and then went back with Derek and Lydia. They chatted with Boyd and then made their way home with their smiling, respective sub. He was typing up the profits of the business and he was making sure that all the appointments and contracts were documented properly. He was good with that stuff. Why he’s just working at a sub agency, they will never know. He has more potential and when asked, he would just smile and say, “I can never go out there. I belong here,” and they leave it at that.

“It’s a new contract. I’m leaving tomorrow,” he says, scratching his blonde, curly locks. He was shuffling from his left foot to his right.

“I heard. With Scott McCall, am I right?”

"Yeah, you are,” Isaac responds.

“Then what’s eating you, cub? Why are you fidgeting and jittery?” Boyd asks, concern written on his face. Isaac was the baby of all of them, even though he had been working there longer than them. He was more innocent (as close as you can possibly get in their world) and he was the most liked of their clients. Everyone was protective of him because of his background. You hurt him; you’ve got a problem with them.

“I’ve just never had a long term contract since Matt,” he finishes. Matt was good lover and he treated everyone right. Well, up until his accident. Matt was at a party with Isaac when one of the stronger Doms pushed him and nearly let him drown. When someone pulled him out, it was as if he was changed. When they got back to his place, he refused to look Isaac in the eye.

Then their routine became violent. Matt started forcing himself on Isaac and punishing him for the smallest things. Boyd noticed that when he came to visit, Isaac didn’t sit with the others to eat. He’d just stand by the door, shoveling his food into his mouth and hoping that Boyd and Matt would speed up their little conversation.

When he came by one day to get the last of his stuff for when Matt wanted to renew their contract, Boyd saw the scares that lined his lower back and his butt. He told Peter and Erica before he went after the little bastard. The rest Isaac isn’t really comfortable with saying so he lets it be. In short, he hasn’t done a long term contract in over three years and this was only his second time.

“Puppy, you will do fine. Melissa is a good woman and will keep Scott in check if he gets out of line. She’s protective of subs, especially since she went through what you did. You have nothing to worry about. Now, you better go take a nap before dinner. Are you already packed?” Isaac nodded.

“Good. Go to sleep. I’ll tell Peter that you’re all packed up.”

“Thanks, Boyd. Thank you very much.”

“It’s alright, pup. Just get some rest.”

* * *

 

“Scott, are you ready?” Melissa calls up from down the hallway. They were going to pick up Isaac today and Scott has been upstairs all morning. Possibly cooking in his own juices. Ugh, just the thought made Melissa want to cringe and take another shower. “Come on, Scott! We’re going to be late!” she yells again.              

“I’ll be out in a minute. Just give me some time to think,” Scott calls back, pacing a trench in his bedroom floor. He was walking back and forth in the front of his bed and he was jittery.

 _You can do this. You can be better than Jack,_ he internally tells himself. He’s shaking everything out and ironing out his attitude. He wanted to be the perfect Dom. Much better than his fath – Jack would ever be.

“Okay. I’m ready!” Scott shouts, hustling out of his room and grabbing his jacket of the coat rack. He was out the door before Melissa could say anything.

In the car, Melissa told Scott everything that Erica relayed.

“Your sub is Isaac Lahey. He seems like a sweet boy but he’s had quite the past. He was abused, so he has some issues with trust. Here’s what he says that he draw the line. First, nothing that leaves a mark. You aren’t collaring him, so don’t leave any marks to go with the others. Second, he’s fine with spanking. If you need to punish him, don’t beat him. Just spank him or deny release. Either way works for him and that’s really all that Mrs. Reyes told me. He might tell you more when we get him,” Melissa tells her son.

“Now, here’s my advice. Let him choose the safe word. When he says it, you stop and you stop right then. After that, if he needs to calm down, talk him through it. After that, sit down and talk about what went wrong,” Melissa supplies. “Another thing, there are two types of spanking. One for pleasure and one for punishment. I don’t need to say more than that. You’ll know when you use one and when to use the other. Got it?”

“I got it, Mom,”

“Oh, and son?”

“Yeah, mom?” Scott acknowledges his mom.

“Just make him feel loved. That’s all a sub could really ask for. They trust you enough to tell you what’s wrong, then you trust them to always tell you.”

“Okay, mom. Thanks,” Scott says, as they pull up in front of the agency’s building.

“No problem, baby. Here we are. Let’s go see your boy,” she says, before getting out of the car.

* * *

 

“Hello, Mrs. McCall,” Peter greeted the single mother once she stepped into the lobby. He tilted his head towards Erica, signaling her to go get Isaac from upstairs. He should have been out of the shower by then. He turned to Scott and held out his hand. He lowered his head slightly, showing his submission towards the teenager.  “Hello, Mr. McCall. It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is mine Mr. Hale,” Scott replies, taking the hand into a firm grasp and giving it a strong shake. He smiled fondly at Peter and then his eyes were pulled away by a beautiful sight.

On the steps, Erica was leading Isaac with his two suitcases. Boyd was right behind him, making sure that he’d like Scott. His head was lowered and he was showing his submission to his new Dom.

Well, that’s not totally a lie. He was showing submission, but he just didn’t want Scott to look him in the eye. Most of the Doms he had been involved with could read their subs like a book. They could tell what their damage was and what they secretly liked, even though they would lie to their faces about it. Which was never a good thing to do, but it happened.

“Hi. I’m Isaac,” the curly-haired man muttered. He was mumbling and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to look Scott in the eye just yet. The teen noticed that and he stepped forward and framed Isaac’s face with his hands. When he had gained his full attention, he smiled and introduced himself.

“Hello. I’m Scott,” he smiled, nearly chuckling at the blush that formed on his subs face.

 _His sub._ That felt good to say. He was now ready to take care of his and Isaac’s needs. Like he said, he wanted to be a good Dom and he wanted Isaac to be a good sub. They might not be perfect, but they can figure all that out later, at home.

“Is there anything you need to know before we let you go?” Erica asks Mrs. McCall. Melissa looked to her son, who was still captivated by Isaac. She just smiled fondly and shook her head.

“Great, I just need you two to sign this contract and we’ll let you be on your way,” Peter smiles and Melissa pulled her son away from his submissive for a moment to sign the document. He whimpered slightly but let his mother drag him to Peter’s office.

Once they were out of sight and ear shot, Isaac looks nervous.

“Alright, I’m losing my mind,” he screeches, burying his face into the front of Boyd’s shirt. He was whimpering and his stance was faltering. He stood perfectly for his new Dom and now he was chickening out. Boyd had him wrapped up in his arms and he was rocking him back and forth.

“Don’t worry, pup. I talked with Melissa beforehand and she has promised to keep you safe,” Erica coos.

“That’s just it. She’s not my Dom. She is not the one that’s supposed to keep me safe and care for me. Scott is my Dom and if he needs his mom to help him with his sub, I don’t see how I can trust him,” Isaac grits out when he breaks away from Boyd’s embrace.

“He’s just been registered. You’re his first sub,” Boyd tells him. “Yes, he needs to go with his instinct, but he also needs some guidance. Isaac, he’s only eighteen. You’re twenty-six. You have experience and he doesn’t. You need to teach each other, okay?”

“Alright,” Isaac mumbles.

“Alright, here they come,“ Erica warns them. Peter, Melissa, and Scott re-entered the room and Scot grabbed one of Isaac’s suitcases and he smiled at Erica and Boyd. Their faces were split with wide smiles. Scott nodded and Isaac followed behind to go out to the care. He stopped and kissed both Erica and Boyd on the cheek before he turned back to followed Scott. Peter then caught the boy in a hug and held him close.

“You take care now. I loved you, cub,” he whispers into his curls, nearly on the verge of tears.

“Love you too, Peter. You take care of yourself. And tell Chris I love him,” Isaac whispers, tears building in his eyes.

“Can do, baby boy. Can do.” Peter finally let him go and sent him on his way.

Out in the car, Scott waited patiently for his sub to join him in the backseat. When Isaac slid in beside him, Scott immediately had his fingers intertwined with Isaac’s.

“I know you’re sad about leaving everyone. But I’ll bring you to see them every twice a month, so you can catch up,” he wiped a tear from Isaac’s face and kissed him softly on the lips. “I’ll take care of you, Isaac. You have nothing to worry about,” he reassures, before kissing him on his temple. Isaac let him and melted into the seat.


	2. Wanna Live in a Fantasy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott experiments with Isaac and his frustrations are already starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update before I head off to school. First thing's first.
> 
> There was a person that commented on the last chapter that said they could beta for me. Can you please e-mail me? (My e-mail is on my profile) I want to post once a week and I need a beta really bad. 
> 
> Also, I have a NJHS ceremony Monday, so I won't be able to write then. Okay, I need to stop talking so I can let you read this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’ll just let you boys get settled in. I need to take care of something at office and then I’ll be back. Scott, don’t do anything stupid!” Melissa yells as the two boys got out of the car. Melissa blew them kisses and drove off.

“I’ll show you my room and the guest room just in case. I don’t want you to feel like you have to sleep in my room,” Scott tells Isaac, opening the front door with the key under the doormat. When they entered, Isaac’s jaw nearly dropped.

Don’t get him wrong, his past clients have been rich and powerful. But their houses hand nothing the McCall house. From the outside, it looked like a typical mansion and it looked like it was traditional. It hinted at a very traditional way of life. But the inside was filled with modern art and fashion sketches.

Melissa used to be a nurse, but got fired when they found out she no longer was with the Dom that collared her. Jack had friends in very high places and made sure that Melissa would catch hell after he left. During her unemployment, she’d do art sketches on the living room couch of the crappy, rented house that her and Scott lived in.

Scott took Melissa out for dinner for her birthday and she brought her sketch book in her bag. An internationally acclaimed designer saw her first fashion sketch and offered her a job to get started in the fashion career. Now she’s the first sub to get paid more than the average Dom.

“Yeah, it’s a lot to take in. Mom worked hard and I’m proud of her,” Scott commented at Isaac’s awe. “Now, let me show you the bedrooms.”

He led Isaac through the house, showing him the bathroom first, his personal room and library, and Scott’s room for last.

“I want you to kneel or sit by the bed on that pillow,” he pointed towards his side of the bed. “I’m going downstairs and making us something to eat. It’s been awhile since breakfast. You can go and pick a book from the library and then come back and sit. But don’t move from this spot,” Scott tells him. Isaac nods and the younger man kisses him on the neck, sending a shudder from the top of his body to down south. Scott chuckled and left the room.

Isaac followed behind but broke away when he got closer to the library. He browsed the fiction section and then moved onto the non-fiction side when he didn’t find anything satisfactory. He continued to look around until he spotted the book he’s wanted to read for over a year. _Catching Lincoln’s Killer_ was across the front and it caught his attention automatically.

He was beginning to sit down and read when he remembered.

_Right. Scott’s bedroom, sitting on the pillow. I should do that._

Isaac mazed his way through the library and walked back to Scott’s room. He didn’t want to look like he was in a hurry, but he sped up a little just to be sure. He passed through the threshold and got himself comfortable of the ridiculously huge cushion. He leaned his head against the side of the bed, trying his best to support his head and keep a good reading view. He was the type of reader that if something was off or didn’t really feel right, he would put the book down and try again in a minute.

He doesn’t really remember how much time passed, but he was on chapter 2 by the time Scott comes back up with their one sandwich. He doesn’t look up or close the book. He just continues reading and wait for Scott’s command for attention.

“Put the book away, Isaac. It’s time to eat,” Scott commands, sitting on the bed and leaning back on the headboard. Isaac didn’t know what to do. It was kind of an awkward angle to be fed from, especially with the nightstand in the way. He only took the hint when Scott caught his eye and patted his thigh, beckoning him to sit there.

Isaac was pretty damn tall when standing, almost towering over Scott. So when he sat in his Dom’s lap, he was a fucking skyscraper.

“You’re a tall one, aren’t you?” Scott chuckled. He pulled off a piece of the sandwich and held it up to Isaac’s lips. The sub took it into his mouth and nearly moaned. Jesus H. Christ, that sandwich was good. He did exactly that, Isaac occasionally sucking on his fingers a little bit longer to see his eyes roll into the back of his head. He would have smirked if it wasn’t for the fact that Scott would recover pretty quickly.

Once the sandwich was gone, Scott kissed up and down Isaac’s neck. The taller male moaned and started to grind against him. Scott put a stop to that by holding his hips in a firm grip.

He craned his neck to kiss Isaac. Isaac didn’t dare react to it, afraid that he’ll be punished. The other Doms he’s been with had a ‘no kissing’ rule and he really didn’t know how to. All he had was the occasional peck from Stiles, Erica, Allison, Jackson, or Peter.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asks him after he doesn’t kiss back. Isaac snapped away from his daydream and looked at the teenager.

“It’s nothing. I’ve just never been kissed before. Nothing passionate really,” he confessed. Isaac though Scott would feel pity and ease him into it. But what he really did was much better.

Scott framed Isaac’s face again and pressed their lips into a bruising kiss. After he felt Isaac relax, he parted their lips with his tongue and licked the inside of his mouth. He was exploring the new territory, while his hands roamed the skin underneath his shirt. When Isaac moaned, Scott had no choice but to chuckle.

Pulling away, he smiled. “Strip,” he commanded, moving over to the center of the bed so that Isaac could get up. He laid back, watching as Isaac put on the most perfect show. Once he was fully nude, it was the first time Isaac knew he was painfully hard.

“I guess someone is excited,” Scott jokes. He moves over again and pats the other side of the bed. Isaac walks around the bed and lies down on it, only to be nearly attacked by Scott. The teasing bites were nothing that he’s ever experienced. He never really liked anything that left marks but from how softly Scott is nipping at his neck, they won’t even leave a scratch. Scott smirked at him and whispered in his ear. “Sweetheart, what’s your safeword?”

“Camden,” Isaac whispered, nearly whimpering at the reminder of his deceased brother. Scott nodded and put on a cock ring he must of retrieved when he was downstairs.

“Don’t come alright. Any other time, I’d be fine with it. But this time, you don’t get to come unless I say so. I'll take off the cock ring and that's when you can. If you come too early, I won’t punish you. I will just be disappointed in you,” Scott warns him. Isaac usually liked this part but he was nervous. Could he really do that? It’s been a while.

“I know you don’t trust me. I wouldn’t either. But just give it time, Isaac. I’ll make you feel so good,” Scott whispered again. He tapped Isaac’s inner thigh and he automatically spread them. A faint whisper of ‘good puppy’ was all he got for his obedience.

“What are you – _oh._ Christ,” Isaac gritted out. Scott was rimming him.

He had never been rimmed before but had always wanted to try it. He just never said anything to his other Doms or Matt about. Rule number one was always the same: No talking. You could moan and gasp, but forming words were out of the equation.

Isaac knew that he’d possibly be punished for gripping Scott’s hair, so he fisted the bed sheet and moaned. He was a writhing mess and he knew it. It just felt so damn good, but it brought back so many bad memories.

The feeling was intensified by the fact that Scott was now pushing his tongue in and out of him. He pushed past the ring of muscle and was licking the inside of Isaac, who had stopped moaning. He was brushing his prostate every once in awhile, teasing Isaac and testing him. He went to and two fingers when Isaac was stretched enough with his tongue.

“Please,” Isaac whispered

“Please what, pup? You have to tell me,” Scott whispers against the ring of muscle.

“Please,” Isaac whimpered, pausing. “Please. Camden,” he whispers, holding in tears.

Scott was taken aback by not the request, but by the sob that followed it. He immediately pulled away and settled himself next to the crying sub.

“Isaac, please look at me,” Scott commands. Worry was spread across his face at the breakdown and he felt so wrong. He was mentally kicking himself for pushing him to do something. He was already off to a bad start. His mother’s words rang through his.

_Make him feel loved. That’s all a sub could ever ask for._

When Isaac looked up, his eyes red from the tears, Scott placed his hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you, sweetheart?” Scott asks, worry heating his body. His skin was clammy and he felt like hiding or crying himself.

“I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry. I didn’t-“

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m here. I’m glad you told me when to stop, alright? We don’t have to do anything else,” Scott declares.

“I’m sorry, Scott. I can do better,” Isaac cries harder.

“Stop being sorry, because you shouldn’t be. You did nothing wrong, Isaac.”

“Are you going to punish me, Master?” Isaac asks, his voice cracking from the strain of tears.

“No, Isaac. You’ve done nothing to upset me or harm yourself. Please don’t call me Master. I want to be referred to as ‘Scott’ or ‘sir’, alright?” he whispers in his sub’s ear. He tilts his head up and lays a chaste, sweet kiss on Isaac’s lips.

“I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?” Isaac asks.

“You owe me nothing, baby. Just go to sleep. You’ve tired yourself out. Do you want to sleep in the guest room?” Scott said, taking off the cock ring.

“Yes, please,” Isaac answers him. Scott walks his sub down the hall to his room.

“May I get dressed?” Isaac asked.

“Yes. Whenever you use your safe word, you may get dressed. Either that or when you’re in the presence of my mom,” Scott answered. He stepped closer to kiss Isaac’s temple, only for the man to flinch away. He didn’t want Isaac to see the disappointment on his face. He didn’t want to make this worse.

He steps out of the room and walks back to his room. He’ll wait for his mom to get home.

Back in his room, Isaac stood there and took in the situation. He spaced out then came back to, before he fell on his knees and let out a sob. It wasn’t even past a day yet and he already let the past get to him.

* * *

 “Scott, I’m home!” Melissa yells from the front door. It was a beat or two before Scott decides to come down the stairs and greet his mom. “So, how was your first time with Isaac?” she asked with a smirk.

“He doesn’t trust me,” Scott informs her. Her smirk dialed down and was extinguished into a look of fear. She knew this could possibly happen, but she didn’t know it would be so soon. She wanted to have some time to think before she helped him figure it out.

“What happened?” she responded with her own question. He sighed out of frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled it a couple times, thinking that the pain would heal some of the stress.

“He used his safe word,” Scott said.

“So? That’s normal, Scott. If they feel uncomfortable, then they have the right to use it,” Melissa responds.

“I know, mom. It’s just that he used when I was rimming him. When I moved back to acknowledge the safe word, he started sobbing.”

“Oh my God.”

“Exactly, that’s what went on in my head when he started to cry. What did that guy do to him, mom?” Scott asked, his worry and frustration.

“I have no idea. Just let him some around. I’m starting dinner in a minute. You should take it up to him instead of bringing him down here, alright?”

“Okay, mom,” Scott said before turning around to go back upstairs. Half way up, he turns around  and speaks. “And mom,”

“Yeah, Scott?”

“Thanks for talking with me,” he smiles weakly. Her look softens and there’s a hint of a smile on her face.

“You can always come to me, son. I’m always here. And you are very welcome,” Melissa says before entering the kitchen.

 _I just hope I’m not wrong._ Melissa sighed when she was out of sight and earshot of Scott. She shook her head and started to put up the groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. The next chapter will be really explicit and I will have to put a warning on it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.


	3. Quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets an unwelcomed visit and Isaac has a horrifying dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I'd do this, so I will.
> 
> Warning: There is a rape flashback in this scene. If you are squeamish, I recommend you not read it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

Scott woke up to a warm body. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. He took in the bodies scent and it was off. It smelt like _danger_ and _mistrust._

“Well, good morning there, Scott,” the voice said. Scott’s eyes rapidly opened and bulged out of their sockets at the sight. Gerard was looking at him, with a fake smile plastered on his lips. He was Scott’s godfather, appointed by Jack and would have been his Dom if he was a sub. When Scott got the paper telling him otherwise, he breathed a sigh of relief and could sleep a little easier that night.

“What do you want, Gerard?” the teenager asked. He had a stone cold expression on his face and he wasn’t backing down. He was mad that Gerard was in his bed instead of Isaac. But most of all, Isaac was down the hall and Gerard could’ve easily found him. Hell, Gerard could’ve known that there was another sub in the house besides Melissa. The man’s smile dropped into a sarcastic smirk.

“I just came to claim what’s mine. I just wanted to already be there. I would have prepped you with my fingers, but I’d bet that you’d like my tongue better,” he chuckled. He tried to slide lower into the covers, but Scott immediately pushed him away. The man looked upset and what Scott was about to say next would make his blood boil.

“You aren’t claiming a damn thing. For your information, I’m a Dom. You’ve got the wrong person,” Scott smirked. Gerard’s face was pale.

“You need to be re-evaluated then. I’ll call the government official that gave you the test and get you retested,” Gerard said. He pulled out his phone and tried to dial the number but Scott grabbed it and pressed the button to end the dialing.

“I don’t need retesting,” he said.

“But Jack said-“

“Jack’s said a lot of things. He’s said a lot of bullshit. What makes you think that he’s right this time?” Scott challenged. Gerard stepped forward and tried to touch Scott, but he was interrupted by Melissa.

“Gerard, I suggest you leave,” she said politely.

“Well, why? Won’t you like me to stay for breakfast?” he taunts, trying to get into Melissa’s personal space. Scott immediately pushed him back a couple steps.

“I’d rather you not,” she answered back. Gerard snorts and sees himself out of the room. He walked through the hallway and stumped down the steps. He passed through the living room and slammed the door shut. Melissa sighed and slumped against the door.

“Mom, you shouldn’t have done that,” Scott said.

“I did what I had to.”

“No you didn’t have to do a thing. You know he is a Dom and has been watching over us. He wants to claim one of us and get your money. Jack wants the bastard to screw with us!” Scott shouted.

“Would you quiet down? Isaac is down the hall and he needs to sleep,” Melissa scolded. Scott groaned and buried his face into his hand. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s Isaac. If Gerard knew that he was with us, he’d tried to take him and collar him. He’s been through enough, he doesn’t need that bastard to push home over the edge,” Scott groaned again.

"You know goodness well that won't happen. You want to know why?" Melissa asks.

“Why?”

“Because you and I won’t let him. We have high friends in high places, even though the high part isn’t always their position of power,” Melissa jokes. Scott chuckles and wraps his arms around his mom. “Anyway, we’ll fight. Tooth and nail, to prevent that superficial prick from laying a finger on your pup.”

“Thanks, mom,” Scott smiled.

“You’re very welcome. Now, go back to sleep. If you haven’t noticed, it’s ass o’clock at night,” Melissa commented before closing the door to Scott’s room. He took a look at the clock and arched an eyebrow. She wasn’t even remotely kidding. It’s 3 o’clock at night.

 

That made him uneasy. If Gerard snuck into his house at that time and get into his bed, what could he possibly do while Scott was asleep. He shook his head and relented the poisonous thoughts. He’d sit up for another hour or two, before he’d finally return to sleep

* * *

 

Down the hall, Isaac was tossing and turning through the night. What happened that day plagued his thoughts and he felt such guilt. It was his fault that he couldn’t enjoy the act and it was his fault that his Dom didn’t get the satisfaction that he wanted. He didn’t have to go to dinner that night because Scott brought his dinner to him. He tried to kiss his temple again, but Isaac flinched away like he had down before. He could sense the disappointment in Scott’s face and he was racked with sobs when he shut that door.

When he was finally allowed to dream, however, he wanted to wake up immediately. But he felt paralyzed in his own head.

* * *

 

_Matt had slammed the front door so hard, it shook the wall. Isaac was in tears and he felt so helpless. He wasn’t crying for himself; his tears were for Matt. He had nearly drowned that night and Isaac was shook to the core. He was held back by other subs, whose faces were seemly permanently contorted with remorse. His tears refused to stop and he felt like his body was ready to give out. So it did._

_“Get up! You don’t kneel until you are ordered to!” he heard Matt yell, before he was being pulled up by the collar. He went willingly, thinking Matt was not angry at him, but the fucking idiot Doms that almost let him drown in that pool. It was already known that Matt was unable to swim and it was deliberate. They tried to kill the poor guy._

_“Come downstairs. Now,” Matt hissed. Isaac nearly flinched at the ice in his tone of voice. They only went down to the basement for when Isaac was being punished, which wasn’t frequent. In their whole six month contract, he only was spanked our paddled three times. And it damn sure wasn’t this bad either._

_The room was dark, the lighting only being red bulbs. It was like the red light district, but legal. A Dom was allowed to have a punishment chamber. They didn’t care how brutal the stuff in there was, as long as it kept the sub in check. It was a stupid law to Isaac, but who would care what he thought? He was a sub, not a switch and not a Dom. The room was filled with riding crops, whips, chains, rope, paddles, the whole works. Matt would only come down here to get something for them to play with. But they weren’t playing tonight._

_God only knew what they were doing tonight._

_“Strip. Quickly now, I don’t want you to put on a show,” the Dom said, going over to the shelf to get a whip. Isaac eyed him for a few seconds, before going back to undressing. If he even had a sock on when Matt turned around, he was sure he’d get ten more lashings than their usual ten. He was completely naked and facing away from Matt when he heard the first crack. He was startled and he heard a dark chuckle come from Matt._

_The Dom put the whip under his armpit and grabbed Isaac roughly by the elbow. He pushed him forward._

_“Bend over at the waist or you get extra lashings,” he threatened, pushing Isaac over impatiently. He lifted his arms and hooked him up to the most dreadful to Isaac laid eyes on. It was a strappado, complete with handcuffs and chains. Isaac didn’t really understand it and it was never used on him so, he dreaded it. He was supposed to be open to trying something new, but being abused prevented that somehow. He could deal with everything else, except for a strappado._

_Matt hooked him into the contraption and cracked his whip to grab his attention. “You are going to count. If I think you are going to fast or slow, that’s five more. If I even hear a sound besides you counting, I’m going to add five more,” he barked. Isaac held in the desperate whimper._

_The first one came without any warning. Isaac surprisingly didn’t jolt or yelp or twitch. He took the threat to heart. He bit his tongue painfully and said “One.”_

_“Two.” It stung._

_“Three.” That one was very painful._

_“Four.” That lashing was unbearably terrible. Isaac screamed that time._

_“What did I say!” Matt hissed. Isaac nearly cried but he knew it would just make it worse on his end. It was no skin off Matt’s back. “That’s five more! Start counting!”_

_The fifth lashing hit dead on the first one. The sixth was no different._

_The following three lashings were torture. Isaac was getting anxious and he felt like he was ready to pass out. It was exhausting and he nearly missed a number. He caught himself quickly and took the last few lashings._

_His ass was red and numb and it felt dead. He could feel the blood trickling down his thighs and calves. He thought Matt anger was dissipated._

_He was wrong._

_He heard the clatter of a belt buckle and lube squirting. He tried to relax but he was then impaled with two dry fingers. He hissed at the lack of lube and cried out at the stabbing pain inside him. He was already crying and he wanted it to stop._

_“Please stop! Camden! God, Matt, please!” Isaac cried out, yelling his safeword. He was racked with sobs and he sure that Matt had tore something and he was bleeding. Matt slapped his ass and that made him scream louder. But no one could hear him. The walls were sound proof._

_After he put the last of the lube on his cock, he shoved into the shaking body with stopping for an inch. Isaac cried out and shook horribly. He was praying to any god that cared to make Matt stop. But like the other things that have happened to him, no one heard or cared. He was sobbing and Matt was relentless._

_“You are such a slut. You let those subs touch you. That fucking Dom looked like he wanted to bang you and you looked willing. You were trying to get laid while I was dying!” the Dom screamed, his thrusts accompanying every syllable with a thrust._

_“No! I wasn’t willing. I didn’t want anyone there. Matt, please, I’m sorry,” Isaac cried, his wrists and ankles being brutalized by the restraints. He just wanted them to cut off his circulation and kill him on the spot._

_Matt grunted his warning of release and thrusted some more. “If you were innocent,” he said, grunting and finally coming. “Then why are you apologizing?” he whispered harshly. He smirked and bit Isaac’s ear._

_He lowered his head to Isaac’s abused hole. He smiled at his handiwork and saw that his come was slightly tinted red. He moaned slightly and then lapped at the hole._

_Isaac jumped forward and hissed. Matt struck him hard and he settle back down, just letting his hole being abused by his Dom’s tongue. He was feeling so violated and used. He felt unloved and like he was the worst sub there was._

_No one would love me, he thought. I’m just a pretty face to fuck, he cried internally._

_Matt was done with him then and let him loose. He immediately hit the floor and fell into a heap. He could no longer cry because his tears were dried up. He was reduced to pathetic whimpers and he felt so wrong._

_“You’re sleeping down here tonight. I want you upstairs by ten in the morning, cooking,” Matt yelled. He then walked up the basement steps and closed the door. Isaac crawled towards the bed that Matt installed just in case they were too tired to make it up the stairs to sleep._

_He wrapped himself in the blanket and let sleep claim him. He didn’t dream at all._

* * *

 

Isaac woke up panting and nearly screaming. He shoved a knuckle into his mouth and pit down hard, nearly breaking the skin there. He was sobbing and crying, smothering his desperate noises with his knuckles. He could hear Melissa and Scott down the hall.

After he’d cried himself out, he laid there on his bed, not moving an inch. He stare d at the ceiling. He didn’t know what he would do. He was now painfully scared. He stayed like that for two hours before sleep consumed him like a cloud. Like he did that dreadful night, he didn’t dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I don't know how I wrote that and I'm not going to question it. I didn't know it was going to be as dark as it was. I hope I didn't do overkill.
> 
> Again, thanks for writing and I'll see you next chapter.


	4. Show You Everything You'll Ever Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac experience a lot in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry for the two week delay. Projects and the other series has had me busy!
> 
> Enjoy!

Melissa was the one to wake Isaac up that morning. Scott wasn’t ready to see Isaac again, afraid that he’ll trigger another breakdown. The sub was somewhat disappointed, but he understood his Dom’s reasons. Melissa ruffled his hair and kissed his temple, like a mother would her child.

“Scott and I made breakfast. You might want to go down while it’s warm. I’m off to work and I should be back here by 3 this afternoon,” she whispered. She was pulling open drawers and helping Isaac out of the bed. He was thankful for that. His limbs were sore and he had a headache from all the crying last night. He had daggers behind his eyes and he was ready to sink back into the soft sheets and sleep his life away. But that’s not what a good sub does. They should get up and be downstairs, waiting for their Doms. Or at least, that’s what Matt told him.

“You should grab a shower before you go down to breakfast. The bathroom is down the hall and to the left. The closet next to it has towels and some shampoo,” Melissa continued. Isaac nodded to her and she smiled at him. She checked her watch and quickly kissed his hair before rushing out of the room. Her heels clomped as she hurried down the steps and out the door.

Isaac stretched and felt the burn in his back and arms. He slowly started to strip away his pajamas and boxer, to reveal a lean body. He grabbed some clothes from the drawer and padded down the hall, completely nude, to the linen closet to retrieve the necessities and he was crossing the threshold of the bathroom.

He stopped at the door, though, when he heard water running. A blush crawled up his body and he felt exposed. There were only three people that lived in the ridiculously big home. There was him, Scott, and Melissa. Melissa had already left the house and he was sure that he was the Isaac in this equation. So, that leaves…

His eyes widen when the glass door to the shower opens. Isaac was face-to-face with an utter god. Scott’s body was tan, a little darker than his mother’s. It was wet with body wash and the warm shower water. His body was almost hairless, except for the pubic hair that started with his happy trail at his belly button, down to his crotch.  His abdominals were something that was photoshopped. Isaac couldn’t stop staring.

“See anything you like?” Scott jokes, extending a hand out to his sub. Isaac wanted to yell, _Are you kidding,_ but he nearly bit off his tongue to try and stop the snarky comeback. He saw Scott’s hand and was wary of taking it. It was a little early for them to take a shower together, considering that they had just met yesterday and that they already had a problem in their Dom/sub relationship. But Isaac didn’t want to disappoint again, so he took the risk.

He dropped the towel and the shampoo that he held and let Scott pull him in. He shivered at his dominance and bared his neck, showing full submission and cooperation. Scott scratched his nails down his neck, loving the way Isaac would shiver at the feeling. He licked along his neck, nipping here and there.

Isaac could have cried at his Dom’s affection. Foreplay wasn’t something that Isaac was used to. It was rare with his other Doms, especially Matt. It was believed to be unnecessary and it was a rare practice a together. Matt used to do it, but eventually tired of it within the 3rd month of their contract.

“I’m not asking for sex today, Isaac. Let’s just take it slow,” Scott whispered. Isaac was disappointed again but he understood Scott’s reason. Scott tapped his shoulder gaining his sub’s attention. He nodded his head backwards slightly, silently asking Isaac to wash him. He nodded and took the wash cloth and the body wash that was on the shower caddy.  It was Old Spice, his favorite. He lathered it on the wet cloth and Scott turned around. Isaac started with his neck, scrubbing lightly. He worked his way down to the middle of his back and he felt how tense Scott was.

He threw the cloth over his shoulder and rubbed the knots in his back. Isaac smirked at the moan that he receives and he kept rubbing at the spot. The groans were getting louder, more free and Isaac loved it. He will admit. He rubbed a little more than what was necessary but it wasn’t like Scott was upset with it. From the way his muscles flexed, it seemed like he enjoyed it.

Isaac cleaned his lower back and he kissed his Dom’s neck to say that he was done. It was a daring move, but Isaac felt daring. Scott turned around and returned the favor with great pleasure. After he was done, he pulled Isaac into a passionate kiss. The sub immediately allowed his Dom’s tongue breach his mouth. He had to look down to kiss Scott because he was as tall as an oak tree.

The kiss was so perfect. It was warm and wet, just perfection. There was a feeling behind it, one that Isaac couldn’t place, but he didn’t want to waste time figuring it out. Once they pulled away or air, both of them winced and jumped away from the water. The water was now cold and it was raining over them like frozen razor blades. They stepped out of the frozen shower. Scott reached and turned it off, grabbing the towel that Isaac dropped. He dried their hair first before he turned up the heat on the thermostat.

Scott wrapped a towel around the lean body in front of him. He kissed the wet cheek and he pulled him close. “I want you to towel off and meet me downstairs for breakfast. I want you kneeling on the pillow again,” he said, before leaving him in warm bathroom.

Isaac felt a lot better than he did last night. He didn’t feel empty or used like he did. He felt like this was his heaven and that Scott was his angel and Melissa was his guardian. He felt…

Happy. That was something he couldn’t say he felt with other Doms.

* * *

 

By the time Isaac was dry and comfortably dressed, Scott was downstairs at the kitchen table. The plate in front of him was untouched and still steaming.  There were two mugs beside the plate, both steaming like the food. There was milk, creamer, sugar, and almond milk beside it. He noticed that the cushion that was beside Scott’s feet had the book he was reading the other day. Scott was reading some manuscript and wasn’t paying much attention until Isaac kneeled at his feet.

“Would you like coffee?” Scott asked without looking up from the manuscript. He placed a hand on the back of Isaac’s neck.  The sub nodded and he gained a squeeze on the nape o his neck.  “What do you want in your coffee?”

“Almond milk and sugar, sir,” Isaac answers immediately. He is handed his coffee and he takes a slow sip. It was heavenly, probably the best he’s ever tasted. He moans, only to stop when he sees Scott’s eyes on him. He blushes and Scott feeds a piece of bacon for all his trouble. He chewed slowly, rolling the pork around in his mouth. It was hickory, by the way his tongue lit up at the flavor. That was his favorite kind of bacon.

“You should get reading. I’ll feed you and then we’ll talk about yesterday,” Scott said, looking down at his sub. He saw how he had stiffened and that his eyes were kind of bugging out of his head.  He rubbed his hand up and down Isaac’s back. “Don’t worry. We’re not going to talk about the past, just what had had happened the other day. Isaac let the tension sink out of him.

Breakfast was quiet for the rest of the time. Both the boys weren’t sure whether it was the impending conversation or the fact that they were so entranced with the reading material that they had in their hands. Either way, there was still that giant elephant in the room that was staring them down.

After breakfast was done, Scott left Isaac kneeling on the pillow so he could scrape out the remaining food and put the plate in the dishwasher. Scott didn’t notice that Isaac was trembling and that he was crying. The silence was too much and it was like Scott was already disappointed in choosing Isaac as his sub, even if it’s temporary.

“Pup, what’s wrong?” Scott worries. He cups his sub’s cheek and he tilts his face back up so he can see. Isaac’s porcelain face was stained with tears and his green eyes surrounded by red. His brow was crinkled and strained from crying.

"I’m sorry,” he whimpered, nuzzling Scott’s hand. The Dom shook his head and helping the taller male up.

“You have nothing to be sorry or afraid of. I just want to talk,” Scott coos, leading him into the living room. The room was brown and burgundy, with a gold trim. It was elegant and dark at the same time. Isaac would always chuckle that he always thought his best when he was alone in the dark. His humor was distorted now and slightly sick. But that was only in his head.

“You’re going to send me back to the agency, huh?” he asked, Scott once he was sitting in his Dom’s lap, facing him but not making any eye contact. Scott’s hands were on his hip and he was pressed close.

“No, I’m not sending you back,” Scott reassures.

“Why not?”

“Because you are my first sub and  I don’t want to fail,” the Dom says. He tightens his grip on Isaac’s hips, sending a shiver up the sub’s spine. It was a good kind of pressure, a possessive one that he’s always craved.

“Isaac, you are beautiful. You are special. Now, please tell me what happened, yesterday?”

“You know exactly what happened,” the taller male hissed. Scott tilted his head and gave Isaac a look.

“Want to try that again?” Scott dared. He didn’t know where this attitude came from and he didn’t like it.

"I said, you already know what happened the other day, Scott?” Isaac barked, not letting up on the attitude. He knew that he was pushing it, but he was already tired of Scott’s questions.

“Isaac, I’ll give you till the count of three to either apologize or correct that answer before I spank you,” Scott warned. He held up three fingers in a silent countdown. It was too late for Isaac. When he got mad, he was mad AND stubborn. He’s been spanked before and so far they weren’t terrible.  Scott was a new Dom. His spankings wouldn’t amount to even small stings.

Isaac really underestimates the boy.

Once Scott hits three, Isaac is flat on his stomach and across Scott’s knees. His pants his taken down to his ankles. Scott started to swat him on his covered ass, bringing his hand down every five seconds. Isaac was squirming, not liking the way that his underwear was rubbing against his sore ass. It was painful and throbbing. He bit Scott’s leg hard in retaliation, only to escalate his punishment further. Scott lifted him up slightly to take down his underwear. His bare ass was already pink from the spanking and the irritating fabric rubbing against him.

The first smack on his ass came down without warning, startling the sub. He was struggling and trying to avoid the next swat. It came down hard, stinging and moving made it worse. Scott brought his hand down on him again, his hand tingling but not relenting. It was five more swats that Isaac started to cry frustrated tears. He had stopped squirming, seeing that him moving will make Scott continue. His anger was gone but he was still frustrated.

Scott stopped after that. His hand was sore and tingling. He had at least spanked Isaac a good twenty times. He pulled the sub’s underwear and pants back up before he let him stand. He was sobbing now and he was so disappointed in himself.

“I’m sorry that I had to do that, Isaac. But hissing at me and biting me was a step too far. This could have been a quiet and meaningful conversation,” Scott scolded. “I want you to go upstairs and kneel by the bed on that cushion and don’t move a muscle. I hate to say this, but I’m disappointed in you. I’m not mad, but I expected better.”

Isaac wasn’t willing to look at his Dom. He hustled up the stairs and he ran into Scott’s room.  He shut the door and kneeled by the bed. He cried, leaning against the side for a good minute before he finally stopped.  He didn’t make Scott mad but disappointed him. He made Scott spank him. He’s never seen that side of him.

He started to whimper because he had no more tears left. He would kneel there until Scott could face him again.

* * *

 

Isaac wasn’t sure how long it was until Scott came back up.  It felt like an eternity. He had a headache from crying and his face was crusted from dried tears. He was still a little frustrated and he was remorseful and guilty.

When the door opened, Isaac didn’t look up. He didn’t want to meet Scott’s eye. The Dom sighed and walked past the sub and settle into the middle of the bed. He tapped his thigh, signaling Isaac to come up and sit in his lap. The sub crawled up from where he was kneeling and settled himself in his Dom’s lap. He held his head down, not ready for eye contact.

“If you can’t at least explain what happened the other day, at least explained what happened downstairs,” Scott pleads.

“I don’t know. I really don’t have clue what went on,” Isaac answered truthfully. Scott took that as an appropriate answer. He didn’t want to start another argument.

“Were you mad when I asked you about everything?”

“Yes.”

 “Would you like to tell me why?”  Scott asked. He was rubbing his hand up and down Isaac’s side. A silence fell over the room that was deafening, ironically. It was almost unbearable and it was sad too.

“I was scared,” Isaac finally answered. It was an almost inaudible whisper.  He looked up at Scott, seeing how sad the younger man was. It was like his pain was hurting him. “I was nervous at first and it just turned into anger. I was upset and I didn’t want to talk, but I had no choice but to. I couldn’t explain what happened and it frustrated me and it was agitating.”

“Would you like it I we forgot the whole thing?” Scott asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright then. Now give me a kiss,” he teases. Isaac leaned forward and pressed his lips against Scott’s. It felt so right and it was almost perfect. He part his lips and snaked out his tongue. He licked along the line of his Dom’s bottom lip. He nearly smirked at the breathy moan he got and the tongue that shoved into his mouth.

It was sloppy now. Scott licked into the roof of his mouth and nibbled at his bottom lip. They parted for air and Isaac worked his way down the tan column of his neck. Scott groaned and Isaac took that as an invitation to grind down against Scott’s hardening cock.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Scott taunts. Isaac moaned against his neck at the feeling. He was moving like he was riding Scott’s cock. He was humping him like a horny teenager and he didn’t care. It felt amazing and he was ready to burst.

He was so close but he didn’t want to stop.

Scott was the first to come. He shuddered and he locked lips with Isaac. The sub tried to work his hand down his own pants, but Scott caught his own wrist.

“You don’t get to come. It’s a part of your punishment,” Scott smirked. Isaac sighed and whimpered at the grip on his wrist. “But, I promise you this. I doubt we’re going to make it out of this room tomorrow.” Isaac nearly came at those words. Scott chuckled and he pulled back the covers.

“You’re going to sleep in here tonight. Let’s take a nap for now. Lunch won’t be for another hour,” Scott told Isaac. The sub got under the cover and turn around to face Scott. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. Even if he didn’t get to come, that was the best sex he’s ever had.

Even if he isn't ready for sex.


	5. I Hope You Take it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback from the time Peter and Isaac met and Scott realizes where he is going wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this in the morning because I would forget after I come from school. Being a middle schooler sucks sometimes. Sorry for the delay and the is un-beta'd as always. All mistakes are my own!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Peter wasn’t really sure what he was doing out after one in the morning. He had gotten into a fight with Chris over his “friendship” with John Stilinski and then he found himself driving around the dark side of Beacon Hills. He was tired, angry, and guilty. He had yelled at Chris and told him he hated him and that he wished they had never met. He told him that he should go and fuck John and stop toying with his heart. His anger, however, refused to let his guilt get the better of him. It wanted him to find a warm body to fuck and leave in the morning and he was going to do exactly that._

_He had turned the corner and driven down the street that had streetlights every two feet. It had been raining, so it looked like a cliché straight out of a movie. This side of town wasn’t really nice, considering that it was perfect and pretty during the day, but once those streetlights came on, you’d meet prostitutes and ne’er-do-wells at every corner. Peter didn’t know what had driven him to go through that shitty neighborhood, but in a second he wouldn’t regret it._

_There was a knock on his window. He had parked by a building and was thinking everything out. He didn’t know whether he wanted to tell Chris how sorry he was or go ahead and get his shit and get out of their apartment. He rolled down the window and he peeked outside to see who was disturbing his thinking._

_“I see you’re waiting out here, sugar. What’s the matter? Afraid to ask for company?” the male voice teased. The man was dolled up. His blonde hair was in curls that looked really soft and perfect. His smirk had white rows of teeth that were just as perfect as the rest of him. His cheekbones were high and pale, the light illuminating them and make them look like the rarest and finest porcelain. His eyes were hard to look away from, like emeralds where they stood out. And his lips. That was what Peter thought was most tempting. They were glossed, but Peter could tell that it was cleat. They were a pale pink color that he knew would turn red around his hard –_

_He couldn’t let himself be tempted. Not only was this stupid, it was illegal. He wouldn’t risk being put in jail for solicitation just to get a quick fuck. Yet, he felt reckless and he wanted to feel that rush. He opened the door and let the man in. The guy climbed in and he leaned close to Peter. His lips were millimeters away from Peter’s, but he knew that he could only look until he paid up._

_“How much?” Peter asked, reaching for his wallet in his jacket pocket. He swore he that he had $300 in there. That was about good enough to cover it. He was counting the money inside when the stranger whispered into his ear._

_“Well, now that your wallets all lit up, you’re gonna wanna wear it out, huh?” he smirked. It sent a shiver down Peter’s spine, earning a chuckle from the blonde that was nearly in his lap. The man behind the wheel turned to look at the prostitute and whisper something else back._

_“I have half the mind to push you into the back seat and fuck you where you land.”_

_“I’d like to see you try, big boy. The only problem is the next pig will be circling the block  in a few minutes and I doubt neither of us will want to explain to your boyfriend what happened when he tries to bail you out, now will we?” Isaac teased. Peter shot him a wide eyed look. The prostitute tapped the picture that was ever present in his wallet. It was a recent picture of him and Chris after they went camping for their honeymoon. It was a success and the sex was way better outdoors. Guilt washed over Peter again and he felt like he should push the guy out of his car, go home, and apologize to Chris for being an ass. If he’d take him back._

_Peter killed that thought before it could become an action. He looked at the man and looked at his lips. He pulled him close and catches his lips in a passionate kiss. Fireworks flew and it felt like heaven had become human and was kissing him back. His tongue forced into the other’s mouth and mapped out the inside of his mouth. A moan was ripped from his throat and the prostitute started to rub the palm of his hand on his erection. He was turning to kiss up the stranger’s neck before he stopped dead._

_“What’s that?” he asked, pointing to the bruise on his chin._

_“None of your damn business, that’s what,” the stranger hissed, trying to get out of the care. His shirt rode up, revealing more scars. They lined his back and they had a zigzagged pattern._

_“Wait!”_

_“What the fuck do you want?!” the man screeched into the night air._

_“What’s your name?” Peter asked, obviously concerned for the other person. The person scoffed and he snarled._

_“It’s Camden.” It was Peter’s turn to scoff. He gave a little snort and looked at the annoyed man._

_“Okay, now tell me your real name?” he said softly. He noticed the kid shuffled back into the seat and he looked down._

_“It’s Isaac, sir. I’m a submissive,” he whispered._

_“Well, then Isaac. I’m going to protect you. You don’t have to be afraid,” Peter whispered, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. The kid broke down and pressed himself into Peter’s body. He weeped there until he finally fell asleep. Peter clipped the seatbelt in and called Chris. His boyfriend/Dom was shocked to hear his story and said he’d make up the guest room. It was a new beginning for the teen._

* * *

 

Isaac sat up in the bed, breathing heavily. His chest was heaving and he felt like his heart would jump right out of it if he let it. _Another nightmare averted,_ he sighed. He knew he was about to have on eabout his father and he shut it out as quick as he could. He tried to keep quiet, not wanting to wake his sleeping Dom. They had taken a nap, gotten up for lunch, read while Scott finished some papers required for college, and then they had dinner with Melissa. Isaac then wanted to sleep in Scott’s bed, but the Dom thought he needed space.  After he weighed the pros and cons of the whole situation, Scott finally budged and pushed back the duvet and letting his sub slip in. He kissed his curls and nuzzled the nape of his neck, letting him fall asleep up before McCall’s exhaustion got the better of his body. It was progress, but it wasn’t enough. Isaac felt lost and confused once he had awoken.

The man slid out from under the boy’s arm that was slung over his waist and he creeped away. He stubbed his toe on the end of them bed, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t yelp or curse. He continued to walk until he hit a squeaky floorboard. He stopped, taking his weight off the floorboard and looking at Scott. The Dom stirred in his sleep and he sniffled. His grunts were small and, once again, he was out like a light. Isaac would have let the breath that he was holding out if he was so ready to be liberated from the room. It was like the oxygen was being sucked out of the room. He was suffocating and he needed to get out of that room. Now.

* * *

 

Scott rolled over and onto Isaac’s original side of the bed. He didn’t sense anything wrong. He was still dazed and he was wondering if it was just a dream he wasn’t out of yet. But when he opened his eyes, he sat up in the bed quick. _Where did Isaac go? He was next to me last night,_ Scott worried. His side of the bed was cold and the pillow had a faint indent of where his head had laid when he entered the bed last night. He was confused but he shot up immediately.

 _What if Gerard had come to his house and taken Isaac as soon as he laid eyes on him?_ Scott tensed and he nearly went tumbling out of the bed, in a hurry to go find his lost sub. He was berating himself as soon as he hit the door, calling himself a “thoughtless bastard” and a “shitty Dom.” He wanted to punch himself, but right now, he had to find Isaac.

“Isaac!” Scott yelled as soon as he stepped over his bedroom’s threshold and into the corridor. He was hurrying down the hall, running to check Isaac’s room. He turned the knob and pushed in. He was nearly stricken with a heart attack when he saw that the bed was perfectly made, no change to the room since Isaac left it the other day.

He didn’t shut the door when he shot out of the room and further down the hallway. He was panicking, trying to find the one person that almost mattered more to him than his own mother. He turned the corner, knocking on the bathroom door and pushing in. He let out a frustrated growl. Isaac wasn’t in there either.

He was ready to scream when he saw a slumped figure in the corner of his eye. His eyes widened and he nearly tripped over his feet trying to run towards it. He slowed though, knowing that it’d be a stupid idea to ambush Isaac in the state. He stopped walking when he was about half a foot from the sub. He stood in front of him, not knowing what to say next.

“Isaac?” he croaked, testing the waters. He knew that some subs were nervous and uncomfortable about urges and their submissiveness, but Isaac has been doing this for years. It’s something deeper than nervousness. Scott could put his finger on it like it was tangible.

It was fear, an emotion uncontrollable if you bottle it up and let it over take you. Scott knew the feeling all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line from where Isaac said, "Well, now that you're wallets all lit up, you're gonna wanna wear it out, huh?" is from the song "Hustle Rose" by Metric. I was going to write a song fic for it and I just decided to use it as the origin of Isaac and Peter's friendship.
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos, hits, subscriptions, and comments! They are really appreciated! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!


	6. I Know You're Faking Just a Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac agree upon a new arrangement and Peter has some new news for Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy Turkey Day! To people that don't live in the United States, it's a normal day. I made Thanksgiving dinner this year and I felt so accomplished, I wrote a new chapter! I am so satisfied with this. 
> 
> So, while you are possibly in a turkey-induced coma, I shall leave you with this!

The sub immediately launched his body into Scott’s arms. He was weeping and heaving large breaths. “I’m so sorry, Master! Please forgive me!” he wept. He was a mess, face completely stained with tears and his nose was running.

“What do you mean forgive you? Isaac, you’ve done nothing wrong,” Scott said, his voice sinking and his heart breaking at every sniffle. He sunk to floor and settled on his knees, the broken man in his lap. He felt helpless and he wished he could stop the tears from coming.

“Yes, I did! I nearly let you drown! I let those subs touch me!” he screamed. Scott’s face drained of blood. _What did that sick son of a bitch do to him?_

“Isaac, it’s me, Scott. I am not him nor will I ever be. I will never hurt you and I am sorry for spanking you, puppy! I am really sorry! I should be apologizing,” Scott pleaded. He clung to his hurt sub and cried into his neck. He was angry and ashamed and scared. He was angry at Isaac’s previous Dom for hurting him. He had beaten and abused him and had broken him. Scott was ashamed with himself for not noticing sooner. He felt like shit and he was berating himself again for his carelessness. Most of all, Scott was scared. He was scared of Gerard. He was scared of his competency as a Dominant and he was terrified at messing up again. It’s been two strikes already. The third time he messes up, there would be no turning back.

“I know you’re not him,” Isaac’s small voice creaked. He was shivering and he was shocked at how Scott had let his emotions go. The Doms he had previously been associated with thought crying was a weakness. It was like giving up all control and being worthless. When he saw that Scott had broken down, he felt a little safer. The Dom was still young and he had a lot to learn. It was better for him to make mistakes now, rather than deal with them later in the agreement.

“Pup, I want you to go get you a pair of comfortable clothes and take a shower. After you’re done, I should have breakfast ready,” Scott whispered once he gained composure. His sub nodded and he let go of Scott. He clasped the younger man’s hand before heading down the hall and getting his clothes. When Isaac was out of view, Scott got up and turned the corner. He rushed down that hall and jogged down the steps. He wanted breakfast to be done like he said.

Scott had pulled out bacon from the fridge and went to grab some eggs. He was beating the eggs when he stopped and listened. The shower was still running and there was only the noise of Isaac humming something. He didn’t know what it was, but it was somewhat sensual and he knew it was an intimate moment. He stopped eavesdropping and went back to cooking.

He stopped again. Something wasn’t right. He knew that Isaac was safe upstairs and he was taking a good shower that was well needed. But he wanted to slowly fix and mend the situation that they found themselves in. He brainstormed, frying bacon and making pancakes. He had finally put the French toast on when he finally came to a conclusion. He stared at the pillow beside his chair at the kitchen table. He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Isaac grabbed the towel off of the rack and start to towel off. He was rubbing up and down his thighs, wondering what Scott was doing downstairs. He said he was making breakfast and that he would be done by the time that the sub hopped out of the shower. He was finished toweling off and it was eerily quiet from what he could hear with his ear pressed up against the door. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on one-by-one, trying to stay quiet so he could still hear any movement going on downstairs.

He pulled his boxers on. Actually, it was Scott’s and the other man was slim in his waist and hips. The boxer’s fit snuggly against his cock, rubbing at its sensitive tip. Isaac moaned as he moved around to pull on a pair of basketball shorts. He stopped however, not wanting come in his pants and bring out Scott’s natural possessiveness when he would see that his sub had come in _his_ boxer shorts.

He had stopped humming after all his clothing was on. He had been humming a song that some of his other friends at the agency would sing before they were sent out with a Dom. It was a song that wasn't all that old and was really erotic and perfect. It got them in a mood that was tempting to anyone that came within a close radius, whether it was a Dom, sub, or switch. He was picking at his brain trying to find the name of that certain song. Oh yeah.

 _Come on Closer by Jem. I always loved that song._ Isaac thought to himself, before stepping out of the humid bathroom into the slightly cooler hallway. He walked down the hallway and stopped by his room and went over to the vanity mirror. He sat down on the chair and combed through his damp curls. He stared at the mirror and he thought to himself. _What did Scott have up his sleeve?_

Speaking of Scott, what in the hell was he doing downstairs? It was still quiet as it was before he left the bathroom. The only sound that was made throughout the manor was the sound of the brush going through his hair and the coffeemaker dripping hot brew. It smelled like heaven down there.

“Well, better get down,” he said to himself before he left the mirror behind. He closed the bedroom door behind him and roamed down the hall to find Scott in the dining room, but not in his usual spot at the table. There he was, kneeling on Isaac’s pillow in perfect posture and submission.

“Uh, Scott, what are you doing?” the sub asks his Dom before he squats down next to him to meet eye-to-eye. The younger man looked at the blonde and smiled.

“What do you mean, _sir?”_ Scott smirked as he stared into his _Dom’s_ perfect eyes. He licked his lips, wanting to taste his mouth, but he restrained himself. He was supposed to be submitting to him, not jumping him like a wild animal.

“I mean, why are you kneeling on my pillow?”

“Well, it’s like this, Isaac, and hear me out on this one. We obviously have been having trouble with our relationship as Dom and sub. Everything hasn’t been going as we both planned it and I know we really shouldn’t have expected anything. It hasn’t been working and I want to make sure that both parties are enjoying themselves, not feeling obligated to please the other. So, I figured you’d like to be in control once in a while. I want to be submissive to someone and you are the best match for me. Now, that doesn’t mean that we won’t switch roles again after some time. It will probably be like that. I feel like I can trust you with my needs. So, what do you think?”

“Wait a second. What makes you think that we could possibly pull it off? I’m naturally submissive and you’re obviously very dominant,” Isaac asked, already worried about the situation. He wanted to take Scott’s offer and get it going. But he didn’t want to take a chance and draw any prying eyes or gossiping lips. It would be social suicide, one that would be unbearable for all parties involved. That meant if Scott and Isaac went down, so did Melissa McCall, her fashion company, Sweet Submission, and every employee that ever graced it’s presence.

“That’s what I also wanted to touch on. I heard mom talking to Erica before we came to get you. She said that you were headstrong and very dominant even though you were a submissive. There was even a joke between her, Peter, and me about if you hadn’t been documented as a sub, I would kneel to you at a snap of your fingers. I’m submissive to others and I was supposed to be classified as a switch. I don’t know what happened, but it did,” Scott answered honestly. He sat up on his knees and took Isaac’s face into his hands. The blonde switch kissed him firmly on the lips, reassuring him that he understood.

“Okay, I accepted. But how are we going to tell your mom?” Isaac asked.

“I already mentioned to her that this was something that I wanted to try if you agreed. It shouldn’t be that hard to explain to her if we come to that point.”

“Good. Now I want you to kneel on the pillow like a good boy,” Isaac chuckled into his ear. Scott smirked and kneeled back onto his pillow while Isaac made them a plate and some coffee. They sat there, eating in a peaceful silence and reading a newspaper or a book. Once they finished, they played some video games and watching any movie that was found on the bookcase. They laughed and smiled and it felt right.

* * *

 

 _Hello._ The voice on the other side of the line answered. Peter smiled and he spoke brightly.

“Hi, I’m looking for an adorable pup that has ran away from home. He’s pretty tall with long, gangly limbs. I can’t seem to keep up with the poor thing,” Peter chuckled, faking a southern belle accent. The person on the other line laughed openly, but quieted down when he felt Scott stirring where he was pressed against his hip. He shushed the younger man and ran his fingers through his hair. He settled back down before he went back to talking.

“Hey, Peter. How’s everyone at the agency? Not causing trouble I hope,” Isaac smiled as he talked on the phone.

“It’s all good. Boyd is handling everything perfectly. Chris is away on business. Everyone is perfect but I have some awesome news to tell you. And before you scold me about this, I got full permission to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Well, because they have been going strong for over a year, Stiles and Derek decided to go through a collaring ceremony,” Peter gasped, utterly happy that one of his own was settling down. Collaring was like getting engaged. It was big because if you were lucky, that was the person you would spend the rest of your life with. It was a joyous and usually private occasion.  Isaac froze and then broke out in a grin. He slowly picked up Scott’s head and placed it on a pillow. He slipped out of the bed, avoiding the creaking floorboards and stepping outside the rooms. He cracked open the door and he peeked inside to see if Scott was still asleep. When he was perfectly content, he continued to freak out and gossip.

“Oh my God, that’s amazing! Is it a private ceremony? Should I get them a gift? What do you think they would like?” he shrieked and jumped up and down softly.  He was persistent in not disturbing his sub. _His sub –_ that was amazing to say. It was easy rolling off the tongue.

“Slow down, sugar. Yes, it is private, but they want to come see us. We’re having a reception for them next week. I think that Doctor Who Tardis bookcase Stiles has been eyeing should be an awesome gift for you to give. We all have a bunch of other stuff. Do you think Scott would mind if you came here next Tuesday?”

“Oh, I know we’re coming,” Isaac says abruptly. Peter was taken aback by how sure he was.

“Isaac, is there something you want to explain to me? You sounded really sure that you were coming,” Peter asked suspiciously. Isaac gulped and he pulled at his shirt collar. He wasn’t ready to tell his mentor about their reverse arrangement. He would save that for another time when Scott was ready.

“I’ll explain next Tuesday. I was planning to visit anyway and Scott said I could come over twice a month, so it shouldn’t be much of a problem.  I got to go. Scott and I want to make lunch for us and his mom. She has this one day off,” Isaac hesitated.

“Okay, I’ll let you go. Bye, Pup. I’ll see you next week,” Peter said, slightly unconvinced. He wanted to press forward and asked more questions. It wasn’t his place, though. He let it go and went about his time.

“Bye, Petey. See you then.” They hung up the phone and then went about their days. It was going to be a long week preparing for the ceremony. They needed to figure out how everything will go. It would be a long week until the reception. It didn’t seem like enough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I mentioned ("Come on Closer" by Jem/ I love her other songs too) is really good! But it's funny. My parents let me sing that song when they were out of earshot when I was about 6 or 7 years old (not too long ago. I'm 13 now.) 
> 
> Listening to it while writing this chapter made me understand why! It's really suggestive! If you want to understand why, listen to the song for yourself.
> 
> Okay, thanks for reading and for all the Kudos, subscriptions, hits, and comments and I will see you next time!


	7. Come On and Taste it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton tells Melissa some distressing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance, sorry that it's short! I got ZenWriter and copy and paste is not an option, plus if you delete something and want to retrieve it, it won't let you! So, I had to post one scene. Plus, I have a bunch of stuff I need to attend to.
> 
> It sucks balls right now!
> 
> Oh, and sorry for the vulgar language

There was a knocking at the front door. It was a calm knocking, teh sound resonating throughout the manor in perfectly timed intervals. It was a satisfactory temperature outside, yet it was dropping by the hour. It was arounf 65 degrees and 7 o'clock in the morning when Melissa finally answered the door.

"Alan, it's a little early for visits," Melissa jokes. The dark skinned man chuckled and offered a weak smile. Dr. Alan Deaton was a friend of the McCall family. He looked out for the family of two and paid for an apartment to set them up in when Jack left them with nothing. He was Dominant, but he treated subs as equals. He didn't see himself as more than just a man

"It's urgent. I wasn't going to wake you until it was the appropriate time to tell you this," Alan answered. "Is it all right if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Take a seat in the den. I'll just get us some coffee," the woman permitted, stepping aside to let the veterinarian in. She shut the door once he fully crossed over the threshold and hurried off to the kitchen. She wanted to get back to him as fast as she could. The last time Deaton came by at an ungodly hour, he tolder her that Jack had drained all of her accounts and left her broke and to raise a 10 year old on her own. As she stared at the coffee maker, she wondered what about what had happened all those years ago.

All she could remember was simple, yet complicated things that happened to her and Scott that changed their way of life forever. Jack's mental and physical abuse escalated took a turn for the worse. She would have a black eye that was painful when she concealed it and a busted lip that even the reddest of lipstick couldn't hide. Scott would have bruises on his arms, legs, and chest that would only darken for an extended period of time before finally fading. They were later replaced by new ones. He had left her for a creepy, kinky painslut that most likely had an STD. She was, in fact, a low priced call girl that Jack would go to if Melissa was too beat up to participate in his brutal power play.

As the last drop of coffee dripped into the pot, she thought about how lucky she was to have an amazing son and Alan as the perfect Dom that would attend to her needs. She poured the hot coffee into the mugs before dropping in almond milk and sugar and placing them on a tray. She walked the mugs into the den and gave Deaton one of them. He nodded his thanks and took a sip.

"So, what's going on?" she asked as she sat down into an empty armchair across from Alan. 

"Talia, my secretary, got some news from the DA this morning. She called me about it and passed on the message," he started, sighing into his mug and sitting farther back into his chair. "It was urgent news and she abandoned sleep just to call me about it. "

"Well, then. Spit it out!" Melissa worried, nibbling at the corner of her bottom lip.

"Jack's sentence is up. He's set to be released next week," the veterinarian sighed. Melissa eyes widened and she dropped her mug onto the carpet. The hot liquid splashes over the floor and leaked onto the hardwood. It would ruin it, but Melissa didn't care about that right now. The world shattered around the woman like mirrors. Her skin went pale and she felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room.

She knew that he would be after her. Despite the fact that he was under maximum security, Melissa knew Jack had people on the outside, tailing and watching her like a hawk. 

"How much time do you think it will take to pack everything up and get the hell out of Beacon Hills?" Melissa croaked after an agonizing silence. Deaton's eyes widened and he stood up. He walked over to where the sub was sitting. He kneeled by her and took her chin softly in his hand. Alan turned her head and looked deep into her eyes. Her eyes were like the flood gates with the amount of tears that threatened to fall.

"Melissa, don't tell me that you're gonna let that bastard win?"

"Who said anything by winning! Is my life a game to you?" Melissa hissed between her teeth. Her face was sour with disgust and she could feel the bile coming up her throat.  "I;m not going to lie down and let that sick son-of-a-bitch take what I've worked for!"

"Think clearly, Mel. Is it really worth it?" Alan asked. The woman looked at him with fire in her eyes and she stood up. The sub towered over the Dom, who was still kneeling.

"Is it worth it?! You tell me if it's worth! I spent my whole life in love with that man. I wanted to marry him and raise a giant family, filled with kids, laughter, and love. Then he decided to collar me, and that 's when all shit hit the fan!" Melissa barks. "He beat me and my child. Jack struck terror into my heart and made me feel like screaming wasn't good enough. It was like I was wasting my breath crying out for help. He made me feel like a prisoner with a collar around my throat!" Deaton stared up at her with shock. He had never heard her yell at anyone, especially not him.

"Then he finds this slut that likes it rough. He left me for a prostitute that he would go to when he got tired of me! For all I know, they could have kids and she could be living in luxury right now. They wouldn't know what it's like to be under someone's fist most of your life!" Melissa was trembling and shaking. The air was stuck in her throat and she didn't know what to do. Alan tried to stand up and hug her. She caught him by his shoulders and forced him back down. Once she had him pinned, she hissed at him.

"You don't know _shit_  until you look into the eyes of someone you love and know that those very eyes were staring back in disgust." Melissa stopped shaking, anger dissapating from her body. She got up from where she had pinned the doctor down. He got up and followed her out of the den and to the front door.

"I think you should leave," she whispered in a hoarse voice, opening the door. Alan nodded and saw himself out, noticing that Melissa was falling apart bit-by-bit. He just wish that he had the authority and power to help her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's short but powerful. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! I really need to go to bed!
> 
> Bye!


	8. Just Get Excited 'Cuz You're Giving it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa leaves a note, Victoria pays Chris a visit, and Isaac asserts his dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Couple things to announce. I get out for Winter Break the 20th, so I might be able to update a couple times this holiday. Second, I might decide to crosspost this story somewhere else. Third, I'm pretty sick and I'm posting this.
> 
> So, enjoy this!

Scott came trotting down the stairs. He had had a good night sleep and it was the best in a good week. His worries over Isaac were finally realized and extinguished. He felt better that he never had to worry about hurting him. He could learn what his lover liked and then, when they would switch back into their beginning roles, he can begin to perform them. He entered the kitchen only to see that his mother had already made breakfast. It was still piping hot which meant that she hadn’t left but only a few minutes ago. He was fixing his Dom a plate when he noticed a letter stuck to the counter. He gave it a peculiar look and looked back up the stairs. Isaac wouldn’t wake up for another moment. He said that he could come down here and get their breakfast ready if he wanted to, so he couldn’t get punished for taking his time. He snatched the note up from where it was neatly folded and stuck on the island and began to read it.

_Dear Scott and/or Isaac,_

_Something came up at the office, and I’m sorry that I had to run. It was pretty urgent, for my secretary’s rushed and frantic speech told me so. As you can see, I already had breakfast prepared. What I’m actually writing this letter for is that Dr. Deaton came by last night and he had some… unsettling news to deliver. I need you guys to meet me for lunch at the diner in town, not too far from the lacrosse field.  It’s something so serious that I couldn’t possibly write it in a letter. Also, Scott, grab your admission papers to UCLA. We need to talk about those too. Please, whatever you do, do not answer the door without looking at the security cameras first. This is critical._

_Love always, Melissa_

Scott looked at the note like it had offended him. The handwriting was sloppy, and the ink was smudged in places. This was a serious thing. He had to tell Isaac. He needed to calm down. This was serious, yes, but it wasn’t worth having a horrible panic or asthma attack over it. He would wait until Isaac would come down for breakfast and then he will explain everything to him. He just needed to brew some coffee and wait it out.

* * *

A knock sounded at the condo that was owned by Peter and Chris. They had moved in a while after Chris had left his wife, Victoria. It was pretty big with its two bathrooms, three bedrooms, and a decent sized kitchen. It’s living room was the perfect size for the constant get-togethers that they would host for other friends and business partners. They were a real social pair, Peter and Chris.

Chris was the one to answer the door, taken aback by who was waiting for him.

“Hello, Chris,” the twisted woman said at the door. It was Victoria Argent. She had on a slinky, cut-out dress, with a collar and a leash hanging from her neck. Her hair was a red color and she was wearing makeup out the ass. It wasn’t heavy. It was just… _much._

“Victoria, come in,” Chris said calmly, his shock boiled down a couple notches. He was still on shaky ground when it came to her. He still loved her but not like he used to. He had met Peter after using their services when their marriage was crumbling and he had an event, and he hasn’t turned back since. He loved them both, but Peter was the one he was meant for. Allison was a little sour, but she eventually realized that it was for the better. Chris stepped aside, and he let the woman in. Her Mary Jane heels clicked and clanked on the floor as she entered the room.

“So,” she begun, “still fucking the guy that ruined our marriage, I see?”

“I’m not fucking anyone,” Chris hissed through clenched teeth. Chris hated how Victoria said that he and Peter were just fucking for the fun of it. He had moved on from her and had found a better relationship.

“Oh!” Victoria cheered as her face lit up. “So, you came to your senses and kicked that piece of ass out to the curve.”

Chris smirked at his former sub, “No, I’m bonded to him. He is my sub, now. His beautiful ass is mine to spank and lick.” Victoria’s face soured at the details, and her nose scrunched. She hated how every time that she would talk to him, Chris would reveal another detail of their sex life to her. She didn’t even know why she dealt with him. Oh yeah. She did it for Allison. The girl wanted them on good terms, but no one told her that good terms were hard to come by. Chris’ smirk was deeper this time around, and he felt like he had one a battle in a war. Now, it was time to deliver the final blow to her ego.

“Well,” Victoria hissed, “I hope you like the STD you got from that skank. But that’s actually beside the point, Chris. You see, I came to make an offer.”

“Oh,” Chris’ eyebrow arched, “and what is that?” Victoria smiled a devilish smirk and stepped into her ex-husband’s personal space. She led him to a couch in the living room and pushed him down into it. Victoria straddled his lap. She grinded on him, trying to get the response that she had wanted for so long.

“You fuck me,” she tempted, “and I’ll leave you alone.” She started to do a little dance in Chris’ lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned down to kiss him only to catch the stubble on his cheek.

“No, thanks. I have a perfect sub, and you don’t seem to fit into that description, Victoria,” Chris smiled, pushing her off his lap effectively. She landed with a thud on the couch, and her shackles were up now.

“You can’t fucking deny me! You need me!” Victoria yelled and hissed. She was up and off the couch in an instant, taking long strides to stand in front of the Dom that rejected her only a moment ago. Her chest was up against his, heaving while his was at a steady pace of his breathing. He was in her face and he answered calmly.

“And what in the hell makes you think that?”

“I know what you don’t. You better watch that pup of yours and his Dom carefully. You never know what could happen to them,” Victoria smirked. Chris face was pale, and Victoria’s was covered with satisfaction. She leaned in and whispered in his ears softly.

“Jack’s back.”

* * *

Melissa was fidgeting as she waited for her son to make his way to the diner. She was stressed out and irritated, her drawing hand visibly showing this fact. She would try to draw something in her sketch pad, only for it to end up a jumbled mess and in the garbage. Melissa spent all day trying to find the appropriate way to tell her son the painful news. He was bringing Isaac too, who had been in the same past as Scott did. An abusive family was a parallel episode in both their stories. The difference is Scott’s father came back.

“Mom, what’s up?” Scott asked, snapping his mother effectively snapping his mother out of her daydream. He had his hand entwined with Isaac’s who had an equally worried look on his face.

“Scott, Isaac, I’m glad you could make it,” Melissa smiled loosely. “Come on, take a seat. I hope you like Shepherd’s pie, Isaac.” The switch nodded and smiled the best he could. He squeezed his sub’s hand and got a squeeze in return. They slid into their seats and waited for the waiter to bring their order. Isaac ordered two cups of tea for them with cream and sugar, then he turned back to Melissa. She took a bite of the pie and chewed it slowly. Once she swallowed, she began.

“I asked you to come here because this is a public place. This is a serious matter, and I’m going to call everyone at _Sweet Submission_ to tell them about it,” she began. “Yesterday, Alan came to the house at the crack of dawn with something important.” Scott’s face fell. He knew Deaton was his mom’s Dom when she needed it, but he would only come by during the early mornings to give bad news.

She continued, saying, “We sat down for coffee, and we chatted for a bit. He started with this big buildup of how his secretary had called him at a shitty time of night and how she was frantic in her speech. He beats around the bush for a good minute before he actually says what he needs to say.” Melissa laid her hands on the table, beckoning them to take her hand. They both reached out, grasping her hands tightly and squeezing them. Their lunch and tea lay forgotten on the table and cooled as the grim mood settled.

“Scott,” Melissa broke off, a tear cascading its way down her tan cheek, “your father is back. He’s getting out next week. I need you to take Isaac up with you when you go to UCLA.” Scott face was shocked stone. Isaac was confused, and he felt left out.

“What? How? Why?” Scott babbled, his grip on his mother’s hand tightening and his other hand taking its place on Isaac’s bicep. It was like he was holding on for dear life. He had avoided his father for almost a decade, and now it all came crashing down around him. He felt the need to protect his mom and her new happiness with Alan. He needed to protect Isaac.

“I have no idea. You need to pack your stuff up,” Melissa ordered. “I’m having Finstock take you up to the university. You’re going to stay in the apartments across from the university, you’re gaining early admission.”

“No, I’m not leaving you behind.”

“Scott, it’s the only way.”

“Then what about all of Isaac’s friends and family. What are they going to say when they find out that he and his switch skip town without telling them?” Scott argued back. “His best friend, Stiles and his Dom, Derek, are having a collaring ceremony tomorrow. We can’t miss it.”

“They know already. I would never ship you out without telling them, and I’d be damned if I’m letting him miss this important step in his friends’ lives. Now, sit your ass down!” Melissa hissed back. Her and Scott were standing up and giving each other the stink eye. Isaac was taken aback by Melissa’s forward attitude. Sure, you needed that when you lived in a world where Doms were the top shit and the bread runners, but a sub was usually passive and strong. Melissa had fight in her, and she wasn’t backing down. Isaac gripped their arms tight, catching their attention again. They saw the look on his face, a look that asserted dominance.

“You both need to chill the hell out! Jack sees you like this, and he knows that he’s won. Stop being at odds, stop fighting, and you both need to sit your asses back in that seat!” Isaac ordered. Asses met seats and looks were exchanged. Neither of them knew that the shy switch had that much bass in his voice and never knew that he had dominance in his words. They all calmed down, exchanging very few looks when they weren’t chewing cold pie and drinking disgustingly, chilled tea.

“I’m sorry for that,” Isaac apologized.

“No,” Melissa said, stopping him, “we needed that. Thank you.”

“No thanks needed.” They fell into another silence and thought about their situation together. Everything was shaky, and they all wanted to let the world pass them by. Scott finally spoke up after finishing his second helping and turned to the both of them.

“Are we going to UCLA then?” he asked his Dom. Isaac turned to him and gave him a considerate look. He wanted to stay here and be with his family, but this wasn’t a good time for that. They had to leave, and they needed to go now.

“That seems for the best.”

“Then it’s settle,” Melissa said. “We’ll talk with everyone this afternoon, and then, I can call up Finstock.” She called for the check and paid. They all gathered their stuff and headed their separate ways. Scott and Isaac went to pack everything they had up, and Melissa went to make a few calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAMF!Isaac and BAMF!Melissa are my favorites! Thanks for reading and I will see you next time.


	9. Come and See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collaring ceremony is explained, Finstock bickers with Isaac and Scott, Isaac finally talks with Ms. Morrell, a flashback, and Melissa is not as timid as she lets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a lot for a single chapter! Hey, everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I spent two hours on it and it was a lot of thinking that went into it.
> 
> Oh, and it's 11PM and this isn't beta'd, so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> So, without delay, here is the new chapter!

“That was an amazing ceremony,” Scott smiled to Isaac. It was a lavish occasion. Derek and Stiles were officially bonded now, and it was a beautiful site. They were joined for eternity in front of everyone at the agency, some of Derek’s other relatives and Stiles’ dad, John. They had rushed out a couple minutes after the actual ceremony. In a bonding ritual, after all the vows were exchanged and the sub or switch collared, they need to have intercourse in order for it to be properly completed. Time was a factor, and they didn’t waste any.

The ceremony traditionally took place in a Haven. A Haven was a place that people would go to in order to get the proper documentation for their role assignment. There a temporary collar that was given to a sub or switch would be removed. The Dom had any choice of marking the column of the neck or leaving it untouched. In this case, Derek left bruise free.

Then, the officiator will have a legal stamp pressed on the permanent collar that the Dom chose beforehand and give it to the sub. The sub would then unlock it with a key, and they would put the key on a necklace for the Dom. The Dom would then take that key, place off to the side, and then would put the collar snug on the sub’s neck. Once they’ve finished their role, the sub would then take the key necklace, unclasp it, and then clasp it on their Dom or switch’s neck.

The officiator will read them their vows, let whosoever protest shut the hell up or say something, and then pronounce them bonded.

“Yeah, it was,” Isaac smiled. “Kind of reminds me of Chris and Peter’s ceremony.” It was a small smile. He was leaving. The town he grew up in was now going to be a distant memory. He had to go and find a safer place at UCLA. Scott and Isaac were going to stay with Ms. Morrell. She was an old associate of Dr. Deaton and would sometimes keep in touch. She had offered them a place to stay if they needed to. She sounded like a stern Switch, but he knew that was a façade for what was really going on. She had a sketchy past with the Argents. She subbed for Gerard, Kate, and was supposed to for Chris. The law of the land stated that if a sub was passed to someone that was reluctant to take them in a family, they were free. That’s what happened.

Chris gave her the key to her temporary collar, and he set her free. She forever owed him a debt which he would always decline.

"I didn’t want them to control anyone anymore,” he would tell her when she would bring it up. “You had a future, and I was going to make damned sure that you used it wisely.”

“I said goodbye to everyone,” Isaac admitted. “We should probably go.” Scott nodded, and he let Isaac place his hand on the nape of his neck. A squeeze set them on their way to the car. All of their stuff was packed and ready to be taken. Finstock waited outside, smoking a cigarette and readjusting his one testicle. When Scott cleared his throat in disgust, Finstock stopped fondling himself and let his cigarette drop out his mouth. He stomped it out, and then he gave his full attention.

“You ready?” he asked. “The road to UCLA is a bitch when it’s a Saturday.”

“Absolutely,” Scott answered back, sliding to the back. He beckoned Isaac to come sit back there with him. Once the other man got into the seat, the window that separated the front from the back slid down.

Finstock lit a cigarette and coughed, “You might want to sleep. It’s about a good four hours until we get to a decent hotel and then another two before we get to where Tesler is staying.”

“Ms. Morrell’s real name is Tesler?” Scott asked confused. “I thought it Constance.”

“I don’t know,” Finstock whined. “Do you really think I keep track of that shit?” He puffed his cigarette, annoyance evident in the way he exhaled.

Isaac spoke up, “You know that’s bad for you?”

“Oh, this. My grandfather lived to be 98 years old.”

“Smoking?”

“Minding his own damn business!” Finstock spat at Isaac, taking another drag. Scott glared at him. He was a sub at the moment, yes, but he knew that he had every right to be pissed. He wanted to shove his foot so far up Bobby’s ass, Scott would be predict when Finstock would get a stomach ulcer.

 

Scott retorted, “Didn’t he also lose his left nut, too, Cupcake?” He saw how the older man’s skin paled and snickered to himself. That’s when the window was rolled up and when Isaac lost his shit.

* * *

 

"Hello, this is Constance.”

“Hi, Ms. Morrell,” Isaac answered. “I’m Isaac Lahey.” He could hear the smile on the other line.

“Hello, sweetheart. What gives me the pleasure?” she smiled. She had heard a lot about this man, and she was willing to give them a room in her house. Constance has only saw pictures of him, though. She just wanted to have a decent conversation with him.

“I want to know more about you, Ms. Morrell,” Isaac blatantly orders. The smile the person on the other side of the call had faltered. She didn’t take to kindly to being ordered by someone she barely knew.

“That’s a tall order, sugar,” she bit back. “It’s going to take you a while, and frankly, the tone of voice you’re holding isn’t going to make this any easier, so knock it down.”

Isaac smiled. Jackpot. “Okay, I’ll pull back. I tell you about me, and you must return the favor.” He ran his fingers through his sleeping sub’s hair and cooed over him.

“Deal. Tell me about your relationship with Scott,” she agreed.

“It’s complicated,” Isaac answered with a sigh. “It was rocky, and I was afraid the boat would tip over eventually. Then, he came up with a new term of our contract, and I agreed. So far, it’s been better.” The woman on the other line accepted the answer. She lowered herself in her bed. Constance was tired, but this was more important.

“I subbed for the Argent family for most of my life. I was sold to them by my mother after my dad was killed in combat,” she returned.

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“Now it is, but back then, you could sell your 1 day old infant for a large sum,” she sighed. Isaac could feel the pain in her words. This was uncomfortable, and he should stop, but this was interesting.

“I was abused by my father and my previous Dom,” Isaac supplies. “I’m a switch even though I’m documented as a sub, and I previously worked at _Sweet Submission_ in Beacon Hills with my foster parents, Peter Hale and Chris Argent.”

“Chris,” Constance smiled, “had saved me from being passed around any further like a chew toy. He made me feel like human and helped me get into a university for teaching. I know teach French, I’m a guidance counselor, and an instructor of Basic Dom/sub/switch Relationships course at the uni.”

Isaac smiled, “Congrats, Ms. Morrell. I want to be a veterinarian, and Scott wants to be writer.”

“Thank goodness. You will get along with Max, my Husky-German Shepherd mix. He likes people that are friendly with other animals,” Constance sighs.

“Ironically,” the switch on the other end, chuckled, “my nickname is Puppy or Pup.” That gained him a chuckled from the woman. They were off to a good start so far.

“Have you ever dominated anyone before?” she asked abruptly. She could hear the gulp on the other side of the line.

“No.”

“Good,” she smiled, “then I have something to teach you both.” The line went dead, and that left Isaac staring at Scott’s iPhone like it was the weirdest thing in existence.

Well, that escalated quickly.

* * *

 

" _Chris, it’s yours now. Use it well,” Gerard snickered. He held a leash that was linked to the collar of one Constance Morrell. He gave his son the key to her temporary collar and let him lead her up to his bedroom on hands and knees. The French-Canadian had been in the grasps of the Argents for her whole 18 year old life. Her mother had sold her, abandoned her to start a life without her. She was alone and afraid._

_Constance had dealt with the constant beatings from Gerard and his harsh pain play. She had endured the rough, penetrative sex with Kate when she would use the dildo. She even had to take a few turns with family friends and other horrifying Doms and subs that kept the family company. She had been through hell and she had only one moral to live by:_

_"If you’re going through hell,” he grandparents once told her, “keep going.”_

_Chris had taken her up to his room. He had stripped her naked and had her wait there. She was kneeling on a pillow, nude and shivering, before he finally came back to the room. In his arms were clean clothes that he had bought to stow away for this very moment. He walked to her and kneeled in front of her. He sat the clothes into her naked lap and set the key on top of everything. When she looked up at him with bewilderment, he smiled at her._

_"I didn’t want them controlling anyone anymore,” he smiled. “You have a good future ahead of you, and  I’m going to be damned sure that you use it wisely." She finally broke down and hugged him close. The tears kept coming, and he held her through the whole time. Constance then dressed and left the next day. Sure, Chris did get disowned and kicked out of the house, but he then met Peter. He had divorced his wife when Allison turned 17 and collared the other man._

_Constance went to UCLA, graduated top of her class, and then she became the most successful switch in history._

* * *

 

“What do you mean?!” Derek growled. He had Melissa and Stiles behind him, protecting them from Victoria.

“I mean, asshole, that Jack’s out of prison,” she spat back. Her relationship with Derek was nonexistent, and if it were, there would be hell to pay and blood to deposit. She didn’t like the relationship he had carried on with her ex-sister-in-law and absolutely hated that he was happy again.

“He better back off,” Stiles threatened.

“Or what?” Victoria challenged. “You’re going to talk his ear off? You’re fucking weak and stupid, kid. I have no idea why Chris, Peter, or even Derek would think twice about putting up with your shit.” Stiles saw red. He had dealt with a lot of people calling him names. He had been called a ‘dumb dipshit’ when everyone knew he had ADHD and called ‘toothpick’ because he wasn’t as fit as the other subs that the high school.

“He would chew you out and spit you up,” Victoria cackled.

That’s when the final straw was drawn with Stiles, but before he could do anything though, Melissa had pushed Derek out of the way, reared back, and suckered punched Victoria. Once she hit the ground, she looked up and saw the looks above. Derek had a proud smirk, the look of shock etched on Stiles’ freckled face, and Melissa had the world’s strongest death glare. If looks could kill, her face right now would cause mass genocide.

“That’s where you’re wrong, bitch!” Melissa spat. “Jack is not getting anywhere near my family. If I ever catch you trying to threaten them, harm them, or even look at them a certain way beyond two seconds, I will knock your ass out permanently.” Victoria looked at her with a glare that could almost match her opponent’s. She got up brushed herself off, and cleared the blood from her busted lip.

She spat at their feet, making Melissa nearly jump on her. She turned on her heels and walked off. Melissa had stepped up and won her battle. She wasn’t afraid of Jack anymore.

He could do anything he wanted because Melissa now knew she could give it back tenfold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I slipped in a reference to the comedian Gabriel Iglesias, a headcanon back story for Ms. Morrell, and a quote that I use sometimes.
> 
> I hope you like it and I will see you some time during winter break!


	10. How the Wind in Your Hair Will Feel Differently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes back to a less than happy Gerard and Constance talks to Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas, everyone! I wish I could have updated yesterday, but my older brother is sick and I had to take care of him. Plus, I went to my Grandma's for dinner. I was pretty busy.
> 
> Now, unwrap your late Christmas gift!

The afternoon came quick. Scott and Isaac had been living with Ms. Morrell for almost four days. They stayed in one of her guestrooms. It was a black and white room. The walls were painted white, contrasting strongly with the black curtains that were pulled back. They had two separate desks for their work that were black as well. Their bed was king sized, and under it were a briefcase of sex toys.

“A little bit of a house warming gift,” Constance chuckled. A flush had traveled up both Isaac and Scott’s necks at that and they stood there wondering what to do next. After a few tense seconds, Scott pecked Isaac on the lips and ran off to his morning classes, promising to make it back in time that they could sneak in some alone time before Ms. Morrell got back home. He even prepped himself before he left. He kissed Isaac again, thinking the blush that spread across his Dom’s cheeks was cute.

Scott made good on his promise, immediately rushing into their room and tackling Isaac onto the bed. He started kissing him roughly only for the kiss to be overtaken by Isaac.

“Clothes off,” Isaac growled, arousal in his voice. It was a deep drawl, and his pupils were blown and dark. Scott rushed to take off his clothing, working at his long sleeve shirt and his pants. He had lost his shoes in the hallway on his way upstairs.

“Get on the bed,” the taller man ordered, “on your back.” As Scott hurried to get into position, Isaac rummaged under the bed for the suitcase.

Isaac found the key for the case under the alarm clock on the bedside table. He unlocked the suitcase and picked out an item, a medium sized red vibrator. He also pulled out a cock ring that was no more than half an inch thick. He picked up all of the toys and made his way up on the bed.  He spread Scott’s legs and settled himself in between his thighs. He leaned down to nip at his hipbone, earning himself a startled gasp from the younger man. He smirked against Scott hip, working his way down to his thighs and nipping there. He “accidently” brushed Scott’s cock, earning a whimper.

“Please,” Scott keened and begged. Isaac smirked again and shook his head.

“I’m going to put this cock ring on you,” Isaac responded. “You will not touch yourself or come.” He started to stroke Scott’s cock, feeling it harden in his grip.  Isaac dipped his head down and licked at Scott’s balls. He took one into his mouth and sucked on it. The breathy moans coming from the smaller man were music to Isaac’s ears. He moved up and sucked on the tip of Scott’s cock. Scott screamed, but he didn’t come.

Isaac let go of Scott’s shaft and pressed his fingers to his entrance. He felt the younger man tense, and he immediately started to rub a hand up and down his side. Once he relaxed again, Isaac slowly pushed his fingers into Scott. He was perfectly prepped and still wet from this morning like he promised. He was up to three fingers before he took them out and replaced it with the vibrator. Scott arched his back, so he could push himself down further on it. Isaac placed a firm hand on his abdomen, warning him to stay still. Scott immediately followed the order, not moving.

Isaac sat back on his heels and took the remote into his hand. He decided to start on the highest setting first. He wanted to push Scott to his limit without over stepping it. He turned it on and pushed it in and out of Scott. He moved the vibrator slowly, trying to find his prostate. Moans and groans spilt from Scott’s lips. His back was arching and he was fighting not to come. He had been worked up since this morning.

Isaac chuckled at his sub’s eagerness. He continued to move it at an impossibly slow pace, torturing Scott with the speed. He saw that Scott was going out of his mind, so he speed up his hand. He pushed the vibrator in and out, ripping cries from Scott. He had a smug grin plastered on his face. He kept searching until he bumped the bundled of nerves. Scott arched off the bed and groaned deep in his chest.

“Oh God,” Scott moaned. “Please!”

“Please what, Scott?” Isaac teased. He continued to move the vibrator in and out, flicking his wrist to brush against his prostate. Scott was clawing at the bed sheets, nearly on the verge of ripping them.

“Please fuck me!” Scott whined. Isaac smirked and turned off the vibrator. He tossed it aside and stood to undress. Scott’s eyes were rolled into the back of his head. If that was mind blowing, he couldn’t wait for Isaac to be inside him.

Isaac settled himself back in between Scott’s legs. He reached under the pillow that was under the younger man’s head and pulled out the lube. He popped the cap and squirted some into his hand. He slicked up his cock and held it, so he could guide it into Scott. He pressed it at his entrance and pushed in slowly. Isaac groaned at the wet heat inside of Scott. He leaned up to kiss Scott deeply. He shoved his tongue into the other man’s mouth, mapping out the whole wet cavern. He pushed in, inch by tantalizing inch. Once he was fully seated, he started to bite at Scott’s neck.

“Don’t come until I do,” Isaac whispered into his neck. He reached down and took the cock ring off of Scott’s shaft. He stroked once more before he started to move.

His pace was brutal. It start off slow and gained speed as the seconds went by. He slammed into Scott with abandon. Scott cried and moaned as Isaac thrusted into him. He brought his Dom’s face down to his and kisses him deeply. He wanted that touch and the roughness he knew only Isaac could give him. It was almost too much. He was so close, but he held back.

Isaac wasn’t far behind him. The pace was catching up to him. He didn’t want to stop, but he had been just as worked up as Scott was. The heat of Scott and the noises that he made was too much. He started to thrust harder. Scott groaned loudly at the faster pace and held on for dear life.

Intense heat pooled into his stomach, and with a shout, Isaac came inside Scott. He bit down onto the sub’s shoulder. He thrusted through the aftershocks and came down from his high. He started to stroke Scott’s cock, kissing and licking at the mark that he had made on his shoulder.

“Come,” he whispered raggedly into Scott’s ear. The younger man arched off the bed and came hard. His come landed on both their chests and stomachs. He shook, and Isaac continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Scott came down from the high with ragged breathing. He smiled at Isaac, who was now lying on his back.

Isaac reached over to get some tissues and started to wipe off the spunk from their bodies before it cooled. He threw the soiled tissue into the waste bin next to his side of the bed and laid back. Scott turned onto his side and nestled into the blonde’s side.

“Did I hurt you?” Isaac asked, petting Scott’s sweat soaked hair. The younger man smiled and kissed Isaac’s chest.

“No,” he began, “you did the exact opposite.”

* * *

 

Gerard paced outside of his house, waiting for his friend to arrive. It had been over a week since it was announced that he was being release from prison, and Gerard wanted to talk to him. This was not the plan. Scott was supposed to be his sub and not a Dom. Jack guaranteed that he would prep him for when he was ready to be collared. This was less than satisfactory, and he wanted answers. A black car pulled up in front of his house. It parked in his driveway. The driver side door opened, and a man stepped out from behind the wheel. He was tall and slightly muscular. His hair was dark brown except for the graying at the edges. He had wrinkles at the corners of his green eyes. He had a permanent smirk placed upon his lips.

“Did you miss me, Gerry?” Jack smirked. Gerard’s jaw clenched and gritted his teeth. That cocky smile was not what he wanted to see at the moment. It was the last thing he would ever want to see.

“What did you promise me, Jack?” Gerard hissed between his teeth. Jack’s facial expression dropped dead. His eyes were depleted, and his mouth was tight lipped.  His skin was pale, and he feared the older man. Jack had to fight not to bear his neck. He could never tell him what he’s become since he’s been in prison.

Jack answered, “I promised my son, Scott. He is to be your sub.” The elder man nodded and stepped off the front steps. He walked down the walkway, making his way closer to Jack. The younger man stepped back and tried to make space between him and Gerard. He hit the front of the car once Gerard had fully crowded against him. The grill of the car bit into his back, but he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to get out of here.

“You promised me Scott!” Gerard shouted. He grabbed Jack by the neck and spun him around. He pressed the younger man’s body into the car hood and forced him down. “I promised to keep your company together while you were in jail! You owe me your son!”

Jack sputtered, “I gave him to you! He’s yours!”

“Not as long as he’s a Dom,” the other man spat back. Jack stopped struggling and held his breath. That could not be possible. That was not the plan. Scott was not supposed to be classified as a Dom. The judge promised to push for a sub verdict in the assignment stages. Someone was to pay.

Gerard hissed, “Our deal was for me to have Scott, and I’d watch your damned business!” He pulled the man back up and held him by the throat. Jack struggled to release his longtime “friend’s” grip, but it was too strong. He was making him submit.

The worst thing that could ever happen to a Dom is be put into submission. They were supposed to be strong and able to care for their sub’s needs. If he was weak, his peers would look down on them. They could have control over them. It was a rule taught in all the classes that dealt with Dom/sub relationships: Never attempt to make a Dom submit or submit to another Dom. What they didn’t realize was that Gerard was never one for rules.

“Either help Victoria and I track down your son,” the older man hissed, “or submit and be miserable.” He let go of Jack and let his choke and sputter. He gave the man one more look before he dismissed him, walking back into his house. Jack laid there wondering if he had a choice. He hated Gerard, but he hated his son more. Plus, Gerard took care of his company.

He knew where his loyalty was at.

* * *

 

Constance walked in from work. She had a free planning day today, but that was still stressful. All she wanted to do was sit in her room with a glass of wine and trash TV. That wouldn’t happen though. She had _better_ ideas for what to do with her day. She walked into her living room to find Isaac on the couch working on something.

“Scott at school?” she asked, flopping into a recliner. The man nodded and went back to what he was doing. “What’s that?”

“Information,” Isaac answered dully. Constance’s eyebrow went up to her hairline. Okay then.

“I see,” she replied. “What I’m asking is about what the information is.” Isaac looked at her through the corner of his eye. He liked Constance, but she seemed really involved in what he and Scott were doing. It was almost irritable, but he knew she meant well. She knew about what had happened to them both with their fathers and Matt. She was only being cautious.

Isaac sighed, “It’s about some… things Scott and I can do in the bedroom.” A flush started up the nape of his neck to his cheeks. Constance had an amused grin gracing her face, and she couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. Isaac looked like a blushing virgin. He seemed so inexperienced.

“How long has this arrangement been going on?” she asked, a small smile perfectly settled onto her face. Isaac blushed further.

“Two weeks since we decided to do this whole switch thing. It’s been nearly a month since we started,” he answered. Constance nodded.

“Have you slept together since you switched it up?”

“About ten minutes before you came back,” Isaac blushed. Constance raised her eyebrows.

“No wonder Mrs. O’Reilly from next door called me during my lunch break and complained that someone was fucking like rabbits in here,” she deadpanned. That furthered Isaac’s blush. It was up to a deep red now. He didn’t know they were that loud. After he calmed down, they sat in a tense silence. Isaac was looking down, and he could feel Ms. Morrell’s deep stare like it was actually pressed into his skin. She was virtually staring holes into him.

“May I give some advice?” she asked. Isaac looked up and narrowed his eyes. What was she thinking? He wouldn’t know if he didn’t ask. He sat down all the papers he had in his hands and gave her his full attention. He sat back in the chair and waved for her to begin.

“My only suggestion is to push,” she began. “Just see how far he can hold it until he loses it. It’s to know his limit.” Isaac gave her a weird look.

“Come again?” the other switch asked.

“It’s merely a suggestion,” she defended quickly. “One thing I don’t like about what they allow me to teach in my classes is tips. I’m a switch. I know what they like and dislike. Doms aren’t always able to tell what their subs will go weak in the knees for when they first start.” Isaac nodded and gave it some thought. He really couldn’t tell what Scott liked. This was his first time subbing for someone, so Isaac was sure he didn’t know what he liked himself.

Constance continued, “Over the years that I’ve been freely allowed to dominate people and submit to them, I picked up some things. The number one thing sub like is to be tested. Now, that does not mean they will be pushed over the limit. It’s just that they like that test that their Dom gives them.” She looked at Isaac and saw that he was intrigued.

“It’s all instinct. You trust that you are capable of being a good Dom,” she says. “If you trust yourself, they can trust you and –“

“What are you getting at, Constance?” Isaac interrupted. “Are you saying Scott shouldn’t trust me?”

“No,” she responded. “You need to trust yourself. You need to know that you are capable enough to take on this role.” She got up and went into the kitchen. Isaac sat there his head leaning back onto the chair. She was right. He did lack self trust, but he knew that he wouldn’t have made it this far if Scott hadn’t put his trust in him. It was time for Isaac to think on the bright side. It was time that he thought he was capable enough to do all of this.

It was time for Isaac to trust again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote smut! Merry Christmas! It wasn't as good as I'm used to writing but thou has made a valid effort! I literally laid in my stomach on my bed for nearly 4 hours. I know, not a healthy thing to do.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I will see you next time!


	11. Catch and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets a less than desirable character, and everyone is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! The first chapter of Catch and Release of the New Year! I have been looking over my notes for this story, and it looks like a have a few more chapters to write before it finally ends. It should be done by the end of February :(
> 
> Anyway, we're near to the climax! Enjoy the chapter!

Scott’s only had four classes a semester. He wanted to major in American Literature. He used to be an assistant of Dr. Deaton’s while in high school. Deaton ran the town’s sole veterinary office and was an amazing doctor. He loved pets, but a career surrounded by them really his thing. He had a couple puppies that he took care of to make sure they were ready to go home with possible families. He was great with them. Scott just wanted something a little more daring.

Today, Scott had afternoon classes. He decided to sit in the very back, away from anyone. Scott was a sociable person, but he just wanted to learn. He had other things that he needed to worry about. Scott was in his Chemistry class, sitting next to some pervert. The guy had curly hair and an obnoxious grin, and he was trying to pit the moves on a poor girl. He was persistent even though she didn’t want a thing to do with him. He obviously hasn’t heard the phrase, “Coercion is never consent.”  Scott would love to make friends with someone, but this guy was not who he wanted to put up with throughout his Freshmen year.

“Hey, dude!” the guy he was sitting next to him yelled. Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh yeah, this was going to be a pain. He sat there silently, not giving the other dude the time of day. He didn’t know his name, and he really didn’t want to. He just wanted to get one with the day and get back home to Isaac and Constance.

“You’re Scott McCall, aren’t you?” he asked. The other man nodded. Everyone knew him and his mother’s billion dollar empire. They were in the news every other day. It wasn’t until they had to bail on Beacon Hills when the celebrity news shows and websites stopped talking about them. In order to hide where he and Isaac were, _nobody_ could say a word about them.

“No,” Scott deadpans, not looking at the bastard before him. He stared straight forward at the board. He continued to ignore his classmate. The other guy snorted and kept talking.

"Whatever,” he drawled. “I need your help getting this girl to go out with me.”

“Look,” Scott groaned, “I don’t know you nor do I want to. Besides, that girl is not interested in you. Why would I even think about helping?” The guy smirked at him. Scott’s stomach turned over three times. He didn’t like this kid.

“It’s because I’m hot. Just look at me,” he smirked, gesturing at his body. Scott nearly threw up in his mouth. He looked away. He wanted to run away. Before he could leap out of his skin, his professor yelled.

“Greenberg!” the man yelled from behind his desk. “Quit harassing him and sit the down!” Greenberg dropped down quickly and looked down at his books. He looked ashamed. _Good,_ Scott thought, _he should know better._ He turned his attention back to the front. His professor was writing down his name and the class. _Advanced Chemistry_ it read as his teacher turned back around.

“Good morning, class. I am Professor Harris,” the older man announces. He wrote his name on the board and turns to his class. Thirty students sat in front of him. Most of them looked like a beam of hope for society. They were getting out their notebooks, textbooks, and other supplies and visibly ready for class. The others, however, would probably end up in the unemployment line because they did something stupid while on the job. Adrian pinched the bridge of his nose. Here goes nothing.

“I teach Advanced Chemistry, and I earned my degree at Berkeley,” he continues. “I hope for your sake and my own that you don’t make me regret becoming a teacher.” The class stayed silent, and the professor was thankful for that. He might’ve had a hangover, and his ass was sore. Who knew that Bobby was such a wildcat in bed? Cupcake was something special.

“Okay then. Let us begin,” he says before writing the element _Gallium_ up on the board. “Can anyone tell me what temperature this metal melts at?”

* * *

 

“Melissa!” Dr. Deaton yelled as he banged on the front door. He was frantic. His usually cool demeanor was now overshadowed with sudden worry. He had been at his office, looking over some paper work when he had turned on the news. What he saw had him flying out of his office and out to the parking law. He had jumped into his car and must have broken dozens of speeding laws just to get to the McCall Manor. The woman of the house answered the door with the look of murder on her face.

“What the hell, Alan?” she hissed as she pushed him out of the door and onto the porch. “You’re banging on my front door like the fucking FBI!” The fashion designer sat on the swing on the front porch. She had been on edge since Isaac and Scott left. It had only been about a week since they left, and Melissa had worries out the ass. First, her only child and his sub were staying with a woman she has never met before. Second, she didn’t know if they were under close watch. Lastly, she missed her “baby” boy.

Alan breathed, “I’m sorry. This is really important, however!” Melissa nodded, agitation still firm on her face. She stood up from the swing and waved him inside. They both crossed the threshold, and as soon as they were inside, Deaton got down to business. He walked into the den and began to speak.

“Jack’s on the way to UCLA,” he panted. Melissa’s face went blank and her eyes bugged out of her head. _No,_ she said to herself. _This cannot be happening. How could Jack find out so quickly?_ She waved for him to continue. She wanted to learn more before she called Constance and warned her. All facts had to be straight.

“It’s all over the news,” Alan starts. “He says it’s some business trip, and that he was just get his finances in order before he could return to being the CEO.”

Melissa’s eyebrow quirked, “I don’t understand. When he went to prison, he signed the company over to his new wife and Gerard. What’s make him think that he can return?” Deaton snapped his fingers and point at the woman.

“That’s my point,” he responds. “He’s covering because he knows that the boys are up North. There is a mole somewhere at UCLA or in that town. The thing is who?” They stood there. They paced the floor and thought about who else it could be. Victoria doesn’t know and neither does Gerard. Apparently, Jack just found out, and the heads of his company don’t even know that he’s on his way there. There was only a few people that could know.

“What?” Melissa says. Her eyes are wide, and she pushed her hair out of her face. “Who’s the Vice President that resigned after Jack was convicted? He could be the one!” Deaton shrugged and shook his head.

He replied, “I don’t know. Harding? Hansen?” Melissa shook her head at all of them. None of them were right. She was getting more frustrated by the second. She wanted to know who the rat was. This was getting more and more confusing. They had everyone else checked off the list except for that one company head. What made it worse was the fact that their name was on the tip of his tongue. If only she had Jack’s old record books? Wait…

“Deaton,” Melissa begins, “grab me that book off of the top shelf! Maybe they’re in there.” The doctor nodded and walked to the bookcase. He scanned all the books. Some of them were first editions while others were old sketch books. He got to the second row when he spotted the right book. Etched in a gold print, the book read _McCall Inc. Record Books._ Deaton yanked it away from the other books and started to flip through the pages. He started at the roster and looked through. He had gotten through most of the company’s staff when he found what he was looking for.

“Harris!” he shouted. “Adrian Dominic Harris, Vice-President in 1995 through 2002. He resigned after the federal imprisonment of Jack Edward McCall. He was set to become the CEO during his sentence.” Melissa nodded. She grabbed her laptop off of her work desk. She ran his name through her background check system. She waited for the page to load before she scrolled through the page. What she saw made her gasp and slam the laptop shut.

Deaton worried, “What is it?” Melissa turned slowly, pale face etched with worry lines. She wanted to scream, but she needed to stay cool. This just became more serious.

“ _After resigning from McCall Inc. in 2002, Adrian Harris attended Berkeley and got his degree as a professor for Advanced Chemistry. He is currently teaching at UCLA, having transferred from Berkeley last year,”_ Melissa recited as she held her hand over her heart. She felt a panic attack coming on, but she breathed in deep breaths. The world was crashing down on her and burying her in its rubble. She needed to get to the university.

“Deaton, he transferred around the time Scott applied,” she whimpered. “He planned this. He’s the rat!” Deaton’s eyes went wide as he grabbed his keys. He grabbed the record book and rushed out the door. Melissa ran to the porch and yelled to him.

“Get Danny, Boyd, and Chris! They need to get to UCLA before tomorrow morning!” Deaton nodded and sped out of the driveway. Melissa rushed back into her house, locked the door behind her, close the blinds, and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Constance’s number. _Please pick up,_ she whimpered in her head. _God, answer the damn phone!_

* * *

 

Constance Morrell was working on her final grading plans before she started giving morning classes. She had the house to herself for the moment. Isaac went out to get something for dinner, and Scott was in his first class of the day. She was enjoying her free time when the bell rang on her door. Constance stared at the doorway that leads from the living room to the hallway where the front door was. She was not expecting any company. All her friends knew she had work to finish. The mailman had already come by with her packages, and even if that was him, he would sit it on her doorstep.

The young woman got up from her seat and sat her papers on the coffee table. She started out of the doorway walking slowly and heading down the hall. She had learned to be cautious about unexpected things, especially people. Her life had been full of unnecessary surprises that nearly ended her life, but she had learned better.  Constance learned that she needed to look at all possible prospects. A friend of hers had told her that every dangerous scenario had hundreds of different escapes and outcomes. You had to either stall or give in. Fight or flight. Constance was going to choose fighting every single time.

She was now standing at the front door. She was thinking of all the possible things that could be happening if she turned the knob. The bell rang again. Constance was ready to turn the knob when the phone rang. The woman turned the corner back into the living room and walked over to the coffee table where the phone sat. She snatched it from its cradle and answered it.

“Hello?” she whispered. The voice on the other line was frantic.

“Constance, thank God!” the female voice exclaimed. “Where’s Scott and Isaac?” The young woman’s eyebrow arched to her hairline when she heard Melissa’s tone. What was going on?

Constance replied, “Scott’s in class, and Isaac went and ran errands. Why? What’s happening?” Melissa’s voice cracked on the other line.

No!” she shouted into Constance’s ear. She was mumbling nonsense screaming to herself. This can’t be happening. Not to her Scott and not to her Isaac. She had cried for a minute before she returned to the phone.

"You listen to me good, and I will only say this once!” she growled. “Don’t you dear let anyone into your house? Don’t trust Adrian Harris, and so help me God, if you disobey me, I will shove my foot up your ass so far, you’ll be coughing up toenails!” Constance’s breath hitched. This is real. Something was going on, and she was helpless. The professor jumped when she heard a loud bang and a crash. When she whipped around to see what it was, her mouth was muffled, and she was being manhandled. She kicked and was screaming the best she could. Someone grabbed the phone from her hand and hit the end button.

“Either you stop struggling,” Adrian hissed as he dragged her into the hallway,” or the sub gets it.” Constance’s eyes widened when she saw Isaac. He was down on his knees, his hands tied behind his back with a gun pointed to his temple. Victoria chuckled and took the safety off of the gun. Isaac cried a little harder, his body racked with sobs. Gerard walked into Constance’s view and back handed him. The woman saw the pain in his face and stopped moving. She cried a little and repeated her Grandparents’ mantra

 _If_ _you’re going through hell,_ she cried to herself, _keep going._ Adrian tied her hands behind her and put a blindfold over her eyes and gagged her mouth. The man turned her around and smirked. The woman let out a small cry. The male professor chuckled before he sucker punched her and knocked the switch out.

“Was that really necessary?” Gerard smirked. Adrian returned it and slung the unconscious woman over his shoulder. He carried out the door as Victoria gathered the disgruntled male switch and threw him in the back seat of Adrian’s car. The professor set his victim down next to the blonde and got into the driver’s seat. He turned around before starting the car. He smirked and taunted the young man.

“Get comfy,” he cackled. “When I’m done with you, it’d be pretty hard to sit.” The young, blonde man whimpered, and the noise made Adrian smile. The man turned back around and put the key into the ignition. He pulled off the curb, following Gerard’s car. Isaac silently cried, pressing his head on the unconscious Constance’s shoulder. He needed Scott and his family right now. He hoped that whoever was listening knew that he was in trouble, and they were going to help.

He needed it more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk with me, my tumblr is toomanyfeelsatonetime.tumblr.com (I don't know how to link it. Sorry!) 
> 
> Ask me questions about this fic along with others, and you can even request a drabble. My inbox is open 24/7!
> 
> See yah next time!


	12. The Lure Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone fights to stay alive and to rescue each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. It's Tori.
> 
> I've changed my psued. I'm now LittleMissDarkside. This was going to be two chapters together, but my friend talked me into making it one chapter, and then a epilogue. 
> 
> So, here we go.

Constance was the first one to wake up. She had been out for a long time, but she didn’t know the amount. Adrian had a strong right hook for a professor. When her eyes became focused in the dark, she started to panic a little. Where was she? She remembered very little about what happened the day before. All Constance knew was that she had a massive headache and a bad feeling deep in her gut. She try to move, but her hands and body were bound to the chair she was placed in.

“Well,” a deep voice sounded through the dark room, “our little guest is awake. Did you have a nice sleep?” The lights in the building flickered on one by one. The woman growled at the person that stood before her. She knew Jack McCall was in on this. He had to be. Gerard wouldn’t come to get her if he didn’t have the man with him. They knew that Isaac and Scott were living with her, and they must have decided to kill two birds with one stone. Now that Constance thinks about her situation that is not the appropriate idiom to use right now.

“Apparently, she doesn’t know how to speak,” Victoria smirks as she walks up behind Constance. She roughly grabs the other woman’s jaw and pushes her face close to Constance’s. Her lips were flush against the other soft pair. “I can surely fix that.” Gerard raised his hand to silence her.

“Not now Victoria, but you will have time for that later,” he responds. Victoria pouts, but she lets Constance’s face go. The young woman sputtered and spit. She did not like the taste of the older woman’s lips on her tongue. When Victoria was raising her hand to strike Constance across the face, Gerard grabbed her hand and reprimanded her. The woman hissed at her former father-in-law but stopped immediately. She just sneered at the college professor and went back to walking circles around her.

Gerard stepped in front of Constance. He smirked and spoke to her as if she was a dog.

“Do you see that glass?” he asks, pointing to a wall. Across the expanse a majority of the wall, a glass shone in the light. It was slightly dirty, smudges of fingerprints and dirt covering it. In the dim light, Constance could see her own reflection. Her eye was black and swollen from Harris’s blow, and she had a film of sweat breaking out across her skin. She was no longer panicking or in sheer terror; she was nervous. Victoria and Gerard had done some serious things to her in the past. When she had gotten away, they vowed to find her again. Now that they had her, what was their game plan?

“Oh, pet.” Victoria whispered into the young woman’s ear. “We’re not here for you. We just want you to answer some questions, and nothing bad will happen.” Constance jerked away and got a slap across the face for her resistance.

“Now, where is Scott McCall?” Gerard hissed. Constance lifted her head with a scowl etched onto her face.

“Go fuck yourselves,” she bit out. Her two captors scoffed and chuckled. The woman’s eyes went back and forth between the amused pair. Her eyes widened when she saw something in Victoria’s hand. It was a large remote with two red buttons. It was hanging from the ceiling by a power cord that ran across the wall and into the room that was separated by the glass. The woman smirked at her captive and pressed the top button on the remote. Constance’s heartbeat kicked up when she heard the electricity start up and a pained scream sound through the room. She knew that voice too well.

“Isaac!” she shouted. “Isaac, can you hear me?!” Gerard cackled at her futile effort to yell for her friend. He grabbed her by the face and got into her face. The old man saw the fear in her face and was satisfied by it. He smirked and let her face go.

Gerard informed her, “Whenever you don’t answer a question right, we hurt your little friend. I suggest you start getting optimistic and answering ‘truthfully’, sweetheart.”

Victoria smirked, “Don’t worry though. Jack is taking good care of him back there.” Constance let a whimper slip and Victoria groaned. The woman was always turned on by her sub’s helplessness.

“Tell me, Morrell,” Victoria whispered into her ear, “how it felt like to be at my mercy? Didn’t it feel so good?” Constance knew what she was doing. She was baiting her. It’s like a cop in the middle of an interrogation. They run circles around their suspect to get what they want, and then gouge out their insecurities. Although she was not easily broken anymore, this part of the game scared her.

“Answer her, Constance,” Gerard baited. “You don’t want to anger her.” Constance sneered and spat at his feet. The old man’s cocky grin fell from his lips and looked at his accomplice. She nodded at him and turned up the dial on the back of the remote. Victoria pressed the button on the remote again. Isaac screamed again in agony, the voltage up to the second highest level on the dial. The previous shock was the lowest. Constance whimpered and screamed again.

“One more time, kitten,” Victoria whispered. “You either give up Scott’s location, or your little bitch friend across the glass is dead. I got one more voltage that is enough to kill him from the inside out.” Constance looked up at her former tormentor. A tear ran down her face. On one hand, she was stubborn and refused to put anyone else in danger. On the other, she didn’t want Isaac to die, and she wasn’t going to give their lives for anything. She has come too far to back down now, but this was someone’s life being taken. She knew she had to make her decision.

“Scott’s in his English Lit class,” Constance answered. “It’s in the second building next to the main dormitory.” Gerard and Victoria smirked at each other, and the older woman hit the second red button. Across the room, a light came on behind the glass. Behind it was a fully conscious Isaac. He looked like he hadn’t been electrocuted at all. Next to him she saw a sound system. It was playing Isaac’s screams. That made Constance sick to her stomach. They had just played her like a fiddle. Now, Scott is in danger, and she and Isaac were close to death.

“Wait here,” Gerard spoke, breaking the silence. “We’re going to get McCall. When we get back, we have big plans for you.”

“I hope you have strong knees,” Victoria cackled. “You’re going to be on them for a while.” The older woman grabbed Constance by the face and kissed her hard. She shoved her tongue past her lips and ran it around the inside of her mouth. She let her mouth go with a wet pop and then went after Gerard. Constance jumped when the double doors shut with a bang. The woman whimpered and breathed hard. She stared at the glass and cried a little. Isaac looked so scared. His eyes were drooped, and his face was pale. The whites of his eyes were red and puffy. He looked sickly.

“I wish I could help you,” she whispered to herself. She looked down and took a deep breath. She couldn’t deal with all this pain. The guilt was killing her. She wanted it to end.

Constance was in near tears before she heard a loud banging on the glass. Constance’s gaze met Isaac’s when she looked up. She saw him being untied by Scott. The college student was yanking and stabbing at the rope that was binding the switch. In the corner was Jack, slumped over and visibly dead. Her eyes perked up and she started make noises behind the tape. They were going to get her out of here.

* * *

 

“Harris,” Gerard yelled as he and Victoria left the building, “start the car up!” They were loading up guns and ammunition. They had a good few minutes before Scott would get back home. They weren’t too far from UCLA, so they could get in, get out, and get away from the area. All they needed was the get-away car.

When they didn’t hear the engine start up, they turned to yell at Adrian again. Who they saw instead was someone they wanted to dodge.

“Going somewhere, Gerard?” Chris asked. He cocked his shotgun and whistled. Boyd and Danny stepped out of the cars. Danny pulled out a limp body from the back of the car. Victoria twitched when she saw Adrian, pale and bloody.

“What did you do to Adrian?” Gerard asked, squaring up his stance.

“So, it’s Adrian, huh? The man that replaced my mother has a name,” Chris hissed. “We made him submit.” He was bitter about Gerard immediately dating a company head when his mother died. You’d think that he would have a soul. Gerard’s stance faltered. No, that was not possible. It took a lot for a Dom to submit. What in the hell did they do to him in such a short time? Gerard looked and Adrian. The man was getting up. He was dusting off his clothes, and Boyd had given him a cloth to wipe the fake blood off. He was perfectly fine.

The professor sent a smirk Gerard’s way and got his shotgun from Danny. Gerard growled at his and tried to step forward. Chris raised his gun again and pointed it at his father.

“Uh uh,” Chris smirked, “I’d stay right there if I was you.” Gerard stopped and snarled at his son. Victoria stepped forward and pulled him back. She glared at him and lifted her gun.

“You bitch!” Victoria snarled. “After all we did for you, you betray us like this!” Adrian snickered and shook his head.

“No,” he responds, “Chris and Peter helped me. Before we got here, I got my phone out and called them. It was only coincidence that they were on their way.” The professor aimed his shotgun at the woman and shot at her to make a statement. The woman hit the ground, grasping her shoulder as blood oozed from the wound. She tried to get up only to be met by a gun to her temple. She turned around and saw Melissa, clicking off the safety to the gun.

“I told you once,” the mother hissed. “Stay away from my kid and his sub.” A loud bang sounded from around the building. Scott, Isaac, and Constance came running out. The first thing they saw was a slumped over Victoria. She had a wound to her shoulder and a gunshot wound to her temple. Melissa stared at the body in horror. She had never killed someone before. She threw the gun away and ran to Scott. She hugged him tight around the waist, and he returned it. She grabbed Constance and Isaac and hugged them with the same amount of force.

“Your time is up, Gerard,” Adrian warned. He lifted his shotgun as everyone else did. Chris walked over to the huddle group near the entrance to the building.

“Look away,” Chris said. They didn’t think twice and turned around. The last thing they heard before they could turn back was 12 total shotgun blasts. They felt blood splatter on their backs, but that was about it.

When they turned back, they didn’t look at the bodies. Chris and the others were already getting ready to put them back into the building. Danny was walking around the building, jugs of gasoline in hand and pouring it around the perimeter. The bodies were all piled in and ready to burn. Adrian came up to Isaac and handed him a pack of cigarettes.

“You do he honors,” the professor said. The sub looked at him, and he took them. Everyone stepped back as Isaac lit a cigarette. He took a long drag from it. All the pent up fear, frustration, and anger were taken away as the smoke curled around him. He looked at that building again, happy to get rid of it. It was another bad memory, ready to be forgotten. He took another drag from the cigarette before dropping it on the line of gasoline.

It immediately ignited, the fire traveling quickly around the building. It engulfed it, sending it up in flames. No one would be able to see it; it was too remote. The others looked on as Isaac did. Chris held up his phone. On the screen was Peter and Derek, watching at the building burned and another burden was taken off of them.

“I’m sorry we had to end it this way,” Chris whispered as he turned the phone back around. Derek and Peter shook their heads.

“Don’t be,” Derek responds. “Kate’s dead. She can’t hurt my family like this again.” Chris nodded. He looked at the building and captured the moment. When he turned the phone back towards the fire, the building came tumbling down. The foundation was shaken, and the war was over. They could have peace now.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everyone is after the threat was destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Read the end note for my thanks.

The lives all of them live now are different from before. No one lives in fear, and they are happier. Scott and Isaac are now together. The contract ended, but they decided to stay together. Isaac and Scott accepted each other as permanent lovers and had a collaring ceremony. They still live in Beacon Hills. Scott is now a successful writer, having told his story. He intentionally left out the deaths at the very end. He knew that the police force had abandoned the case, but he sitll didn't want to take a chance. He wanted to move one and be happy.

Isaac was now a grief and trauma counselor. He talked with people that had been abused, abandoned, and had lost a loved one. He told his story from when he was younger. He talked about the happy times and the bad. He is also an activist for sub and switch rights. Their cause was getting more popular because of the release of Scott’s book. They are close to getting an amendment passed. He feels accomplished. His night terrors have decreased and almost have stopped. He is in a private practice with Constance. _  
_

Constance still works at UCLA. She opened her own private practice as a counselor with Isaac. Her story was a major one. She would tell all her clients about it, hoping it will give them faith to keep going. She has a plaque on her wall that says her favorite motto. She hasn’t been collared, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to be. She was waiting for the right person. She is cautious about who she wants in her life. She visits Beacon Hills frequently to check in on everyone. She is stronger now, and she is never afraid since they killed Gerard, Victoria, and Jack.

Adrian Harris is still a professor at UCLA as well as the head of his own company.  Jack’s wife signed over the rights to the company. It was now called _Harris & Argent Inc. _Chris and Allison were the Argent part of the name. They run their division of the company together. Since then, Adrian was collared by Chris. They had come to an understanding of their relationship. Adrian was an informant for Chris when he was given a job by Jack. The professor/CEO had never taken the place of Chris’s mother.

“You can never take a mother’s place,” Adrian said one night. That night, they had sealed the bond that had been years in the making with Peter.

Melissa was collared by Deaton. They had been talking about it for some time, but they couldn’t find the right moment. Everything had happened at once, and the idea of collaring was swept under the rug. Of course, Deaton needed Scott’s blessing. They were good to each other and good for each other.

Everyone at _Sweet Submission_ moved on. The agency was closed, and they all worked at _Harris & Argent Inc. _All of the crooked businessmen and women were fired, and the subs and Doms took their place. The building was still home to all of the former employees though. It held too many memories for it to be forgotten and torn down. This was a family home.

The bodies of Victoria, Gerard, and Jack were never found. The company wanted to look into it, but there was no evidence. The police decided to abandon the case, and the government sealed away the evidence. When Scott’s book was released, they decided against it. Their names were mentioned as abusers and killers. They didn’t deserve justice.

And the book that detailed the trials of all these people? _Catch and Release_ hit the bookstore shelves in the summer of 2014. It was a _New York Times_ bestseller, and it is one of the most influential books in American history. It has motivated people to stand up and speak out. Scott sometimes reads the book to look at how far he’s come. The things he has been through would make a grown man go insane.

Everyone has their demons. They struggle with them, and it is hard. It all depends on how you fight them. Everyone is someone special. We’re never alike, in motive or personality. We are strong individuals, and we are powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone that gave me Kudos, hits, and comments. This was the best fic I've ever written in my opinion. I wanted to try something different, and it turned into something big. I never thought I would get this done, but I did!
> 
> I'm proud of this fic, and I appreciate everyone that has read this. Thank you, and I will see you next fic!


End file.
